And So Our Stories Begin
by Randy Davis.Callie Cohen
Summary: Mark's first love was Roger's little sister. It was a long time coming, but when it happened it seemed to take everyone by surprise. But with the Davis' family troubles and a few other problems, will this relationship stand the test of time?
1. Chapter 1

Roger walked beside his little sister Randy. An outsider might have guessed the two were dating because they looked so different and were very close. Roger was a tall blonde punk rocker with a ton of muscles from swimming all summer, and Randy was a tiny brunette with glasses and a very petite frame. Both of them had blue-green eyes, but Randy's were more noticeable because the glasses magnified them.

It was the first day of the school year. Randy was a freshman, and Roger was a sophomore. They walked past the fountain, where all the popular kids hung out, past the front steps, where the nerds sat doing extra credit work already, and past the bike racks, where the skaters were showing off. Their destination was a large shady oak tree, the hangout for the artists. Mark was their waiting for them with his camera in hand. He turned the focus towards them.

"And this, my future viewers," he laughed, "Is my best friend Roger and his little sister Randy."

"Mark," Randy laughed, "Put the camera down now."

"Make me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Not even five minutes into the new school year, and Randy is already threatening the boys," Mark said to his camera, "Roger, how do you feel about that?"

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about her," Roger shrugged, "I don't think she'll have a problem with getting the older boys off her back. However," he continued, "I still have to worry about you being picked on."

"Thanks Roger," Mark replied sarcastically, "Now I can't use this cut."

"What Mark? Don't want your 'future viewers' knowing you were a total wimp in high school?" Randy reached up and messed with his hair. Instantly, he attempted to replace it, but Randy grabbed his hand to stop him. "Please, at least now it looks somewhat presentable in a high school scenario."

"Do you two get some sort of sick satisfaction from making me look like an idiot?"

Randy and Roger looked from each other back to Mark and nodded. "Of course," Mark rolled his eyes. Suddenly, one of the buses pulled up. Mark finally changed the camera focus to watch people get off. Collins was the first one off, then Benny. Mark, Roger, and Randy waved them over.

"Hey everyone," Collins greeted them, putting his arms around Roger and Randy's necks, "Nice to see we have a new addition to the future alphabet city bohemians."

"Alphabet city?" Randy asked, shrugging Collins' arm off.

"It's a neighborhood in Manhatten, Randy," Benny explained. "We've had a plan that we are going to move to a part of the country where we can by our artistic selves and be away from our-"

"Hypercritical parents," Mark finished. Randy nodded. Suddenly, Maureen showed up with her 'boyfriend of the week', Matt Langhouse, one of the most popular boys at school.

"Hey everyone," she greeted. Everyone murmured a quick hello, but the bell rang before more could be said. All of them rushed to their homerooms.

Mark and Randy were in the same homeroom. It was an honors mixed homeroom. Randy was glad she knew someone and ecstatic it was Mark. In her mind Benny was a snob, Collins scared her a little just because he was about twice her height and could break her like a toothpick, Maureen was immature and a total flirt, and Roger, no matter how close they were, was still her brother and wouldn't quit hovering. Randy and Mark were close friends and told each other everything.

"Welcome to Scarsdale High Randy," Mark joked, holding the door open for her. She laughed and flipped her hair playfully over her shoulder into Mark's face.

_Mark couldn't believe that she had done that. He wanted to tell her his feelings right then and there. Randy's hair smelled like flowers and berries. No, he told himself sternly, she's just a friend. Plus Roger told him that it would be weird for him to date his sister._

Roger was in the music room for homeroom. _Figures_, he thought, _it's the only teacher that can handle me since it's the only class I like. _He walked in, a little unsure, considering he knew no one in the class. He took a seat and quietly remained there for the rest of homeroom, only noticing one person in particular. The teacher said her name was… April? That sounded right, but he couldn't recollect.

Collins had the homeroom Mark wanted, the audio/visual lab. Though, he knew Mark was happy being in the same homeroom as Randy. He sat down next to a Latino boy, and found out his name was Angelo (he would later, unknown to the teens now, become Angel Dumott Schunard).

Back in Randy and Mark's homeroom, the hippie boho teacher strolled in casually and sat at her desk. The second bell rang, and everyone who wasn't already in a seat took a seat. The morning announcements blared over the intercom, but Mark and Randy weren't paying attention. They were having their own hushed conversation.

"Do you know if Roger found anyone since Lizzie moved to Oregon?" he asked her.

"Not that I know of," she shrugged, "He really thought he would he would marry her."

"Yeah, I know. It's terrible isn't it?"

"I predict this is only the first of many bad experiences in my brother's love life," Randy predicted.

"What makes you say that?"

"Just a guess."

A sudden mention of Randy's name over the intercom stopped the conversation instantly. "Would Randy Davis please report to the main office," the secretary droned dully. Mark gazed at her with a hint of silent laughter on his face.

"New record for getting in trouble isn't it?" he taunted. She glared, got up, and walked towards the office, nervous as to what they wanted her for.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As much as I've wished, I do not own rent. However, Randy is a character of my own creation.

PLEASE REVIEW

___________________________________________________________________

Randy was just outside the principal's office door. She took a deep breath. After all, what had she to fear? She hadn't done anything. She knocked tentatively and a very stern-sounding man's voice answered her. "Come in." She pushed the door open and tried to seem as small as possible.

"You asked to see me, Principal Tangen?" she asked.

"Ahh, yes," he nodded, smiling, "Randy Davis, right?" She nodded, realizing her parents were there. She shrunk a little more. What _had_ she done? "Well, don't just stand there. Sit down. You're not in trouble," Principal Tangen reassured her. Her confidence went up, and she sat between her parents, across from the principal. "Ms. Davis, what is your grade point average?"

"Four point five since pre-k," Randy answered proudly.

"So I've read from all of your records," he nodded, "And yet, you're not in any honors classes?"

"My brother's idea of a joke," she rolled her eyes, thinking of when she was registering for all of her classes. Roger thought it would be funny to take her registration and change all of her classes and put her in gym instead of music and regular classes instead of her usual honors. Her parents nodded knowingly. It was just the sort of thing Roger would do… at least to Randy anyway.

"Well, we can change all of your classes to honors," he suggested. Randy perked up a little more.

"Thankfully," she sighed, "Do you think you can get me out of gym, too? I really would rather take music."

"I think so," the principal nodded, turning to the computer and looking at the records. "Uh oh," he grimaced, which was never a good sign.

"That doesn't sound good."

"It seems that not only is music completely full, the only gym class that would fit in your schedule is…" he trailed off, "Well, how do you feel about taking gym with the sophomore boys?"

Randy had to think for a moment. Her immediate instinct was to say no (very loudly, in fact), but after thinking a bit she nodded. She was kind of hoping she would be in the same class as Roger. One word cam to her mind: revenge.

"Okay," he said, hitting a few more buttons on the computer, "You're first class is gym. Ask the secretary for your schedule on your way out," He picked up a yellow notepad and scribbled out a note, "And give this to your new gym teacher; Coach Manes." He handed her the note.

She nodded again and excused herself. She shut the door and went over to the secretary. "Excuse me," she said nervously, "I need to pick up my schedule. My name is Randy Davis." The young secretary smiled kindly.

"Sure thing, hun," she said, turning on her swivel chair to the printer and flipping through a few papers before handing her a sheet. Randy nodded a thank you and exited the office, on her way to the gyms.

Coach Manes was a very tall balding man, maybe in his mid-forties. He looked closely at Randy's note before nodding her off to the locker room. It was filled with mostly senior girls who looked at Randy strangely as she changed into her gym uniform and left without saying a word.

The gym was, as expected filled with twenty or twenty five sophomore boys including, much to Randy's liking, Mark and Roger. She skipped over to them, ignoring the stares from the other boys. "Hey guys," she said brightly. They stared at her apprehensively.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Roger asked.

"I blame you," she shrugged, "You changed my schedule, remember?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked again.

"When I was called to the principal's office, they switched me back into my honors courses that I was supposed to take," at that point she elbowed him sharply, "But, with that schedule, this was the only class open."

The bell rang and Coach Manes walked into the gym. "Okay men… and Miss. Davis," he said sharply, "We'll start each day with standard stretches, 15 pushups, 30 curl ups, and 5 laps." The class stood there. "Well, what are you waiting for? Start stretching." The class jumped to attention and began to stretch, followed by the pushups and curl ups, and finally running. God, how Randy hated running. She and Mark ran side-by-side, for no other reason than they ran at the same pace: slowly. Roger, who loved running, lapped them, laughing as he pushed his sister to the side.

"Keep up with the rest of us, little sister," he taunted. She grimaced. Two more laps.

"Davis, Cohen!" the coach snapped, "Speed it up a little!" The two managed to finish the last couple laps… about five minutes after everyone else, but finished nonetheless. If this was any indication as to how the rest of the semester was going to be, she was in trouble, and she knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

After school that day, Mark and Roger met Randy by the oak tree. They were going to walk to the Davis' house and prepare their make-shift clubhouse for a party preparation meeting. Collins was going home on the bus to finish a few chores, Benny was going home for some reason or another (the rest of them had stopped asking why Benny always went home before their meetings), and Maureen's parents picked her up so she could babysit until her oldest sister got home from work.

After waiting fifteen minutes, Mark got bored and took out his camera and started to film everyone leaving. "Zoom in on… Benny and Monica Rodriguez?" He put his camera down, staring at Benny making out with the head cheerleader.

"Holy shit!" Roger exclaimed before dropping a very heavy math book on his foot. "Oww," he complained.

"There is something I wish he would have told us," Mark said, mostly to his camera, completely ignoring Roger.

"Yeah, you're telling me," Roger replied, standing back up, "Monica is hot."

Mark didn't answer. Honestly, in his mind she wasn't that great looking. However, he did find himself staring longingly in their direction. Of course, the tiny brunette automatically attracted his attention. Randy was standing by the water fountain, talking with a guy whose name he didn't know. He realized his camera was filming the entire thing, but couldn't bring himself to turn it off. She reached up and hugged the boy and turned towards them. Her eyes narrowed as she obviously saw Mark and his camera. He shut it off and shrugged at her. She rolled her eyes and waved goodbye to the boy, heading towards her brother and best friend.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Randy asked him, "Filming me with one of my _friends_ like I'm the star of your next screenplay?"

"I'm sorry Randy," he looked down and shut off the camera, "Really, I was just filming Benny and Monica- they were making out, f.y.i. - and you were right behind them, so I started filming you guys. I didn't mean any harm, Randy. Honestly, you know I wouldn't."

Randy looked up at him, and nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry. I kinda jumped to conclusions." Her tone brightened. "So, let's get going, shall we?" She turned on her heel and started walking towards the Davis' house. Roger and Mark hung back, and Mark raised his eyebrows at Roger.

"She's a little moody today, isn't she?" he asked, in a voice he thought was low enough that Randy wouldn't hear. Roger rolled his eyes.

"She's been like this for the past week. I think it's her _'time of the month'_, if you know what I mean."

Randy whipped around. "I can hear you," she snarled, "And thank you, my darling dearest brother, for discussing my menstrual cycle with Mark."

"Sorry Randy," Roger droned in a monotone voice. Mark bit back a laugh. Roger and Randy reacted so well. The problem was that was the same way she reacted to him. He was just like a brother to her, nothing else.

Back at the Davis', the three of them entered the back door quietly. They were greeted by shouts upstairs. Roger, who had a bit of a tougher skin about his parents fighting than Randy, crossed the kitchen, went through the dining room, and knocked on the wall of the stairwell. "Mom! Dad! We're home. Mark's here too. We're out to the clubhouse," he called up the stairs. The response was somewhere along the lines of 'okay', but no one could really tell. Roger joined the other two back in the kitchen, where they were already busy collecting snacks to bring out to the camper, which served as a clubhouse. "You okay Randy?" he asked.

She didn't even pull her head out of the refrigerator. She just nodded. "I'm getting used to it," she answered, but her voice gave her away. It sounded like she was on the verge of tears. "It's better when they're fighting then when Dad's beating you." It was true. Mr. Davis had a habit of beating Roger after a fight with his wife or any bad occasion. Randy pulled her head out, her arms now loaded with cans of soda. Mark had grabbed chips, popcorn, and pretzels. Roger checked in one of the cabinets and found some brownies. The group nodded a silent agreement over the snacks and headed out into the backyard.

The camper they used for a clubhouse was a fairly nice one. Mr. Davis had bought it when the family actually went camping, but when Randy turned six, the family started having problems and the camping trips stopped. Roger was the only one who really knew about the problems because he often got dragged into them, but Randy found out the year before and was still getting used to it.

Back to the camper. It had two bedrooms, which came in handy when the group had sleepovers. Maureen and Randy would take one room, and the boys would take the other. It had a large sitting room, with a couch, a table, and several chairs in addition to a counter with a sink and stove. They had put artwork from when they were younger all over the walls, and they had put a space heater in so they could use the space year-round.

"Roger," Randy started, turning to him, "Do you think we'd be able to stay out here tonight?" she asked. "You know it's going to be better than spending the night in the house." Roger and Mark exchanged and all-too-knowing look. Mr. and Mrs. Davis wouldn't let the kids stay out in the camper on a school night.

"Probably not, Randy. You know mom and dad's rules."

"Yeah, I do. I can dream, though, can't I?"

"What ever you say."

Randy nodded sadly, and the three of them continued preparing the clubhouse for the meeting.

Please Review!!! I'm putting a price on it now. I'm waiting to post my next chapter until I can get at least one comment. Positive or negative, I don't care. In fact, I'd prefer you tell me what I need to work on.


	4. Chapter 4

Collins was the first one to show up for the meeting. "Hola Bitches!" he laughed, spreading out on the couch, "What's happened in my absence?"

"Tom!" Randy exclaimed, looking horrified, "Watch your language!"

"It's Collins, dear," he corrected her, "And it's not like you haven't heard worse. You _said_ worse, for crying out loud." She rolled her eyes. Collins and Benny always called her dear. She never really understood why.

"Let it go Randy," Roger and Mark said in unison, a monotone voice.

"I wasn't planning on doing anything," Randy whined. This was so typical of Roger to believe Randy was going to do or say something that would start a fight, and Mark had picked it up from hanging around so much.

"Okay, whatever you say."

Just then, Maureen burst through the door dramatically. "I have arrived," she announced herself.

"Thank you for telling us," Randy murmured sarcastically, "We never would have known otherwise." Mark laughed, but nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so let's get this show on the road," Maureen urged.

"We have to wait for Benny," Roger reminded her. She pouted, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Why? He's going to take _forever," _she whined. Randy ignored her and peeked out the window. As if on cue, Benny's car pulled up and he got out of the passenger side door. Maureen was still on her rampage. "I mean, Benny is always late. I don't see why we have to hold up this meeting for him. Obviously, he doesn't hold his life up for us. And another thing-"

"Maureen!" Randy cut her off, annoyance blatantly obvious in her tone, "Benny's here."

"Oh," she blushed, "Well, it's about time."

Benny, unlike the others who just burst through the door, knocked to announce himself. Mark flipped the latch and pushed the door open. "Hi everyone," he waved, "Sorry I'm late." There were murmurs of 'its fine' or 'whatever'. Mark, Roger, and Randy exchanged a look, but Roger was the one to finally say something about what they had seen earlier.

"So, how were things with you and Monica?"he asked slyly. Benny looked slightly taken aback.

"W-what? What do you mean?" he stammered.

"Mark caught you and Monica Rodriguez making out," Randy explained, "We've go the tape, if you'd like our proof."

"No, no, that won't be necessary."

"I thought so."

"Wait a second," Collins exclaimed, "They're telling the truth?" Benny nodded. "Dude! Score!" They gave each other a high five and laughed. Even Roger agreed with them as they started talking.

"Gossip," Randy all but spit (joking of course) in a low enough tone that only Mark and Maureen could hear. Both of them burst out laughing and the other three looked at them questioningly.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Roger asked. This only served to make the other three laugh harder.

"Oh nothing, Rog," Randy waved him off. He opened his mouth as if to press the issue further, but Randy, along with Mark, cut him off. "Let it go, Roger," they said boredly. Randy smirked at him. It served him right that his own joke be used against him.

"You guys are idiots," Roger rolled his eyes.

"Okay ladies," Maureen took charge, "Let's get this show on the road."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roger asked defensively.

"All of you are acting like teenage girls," she explained, "And the only one who has an excuse to act like a girl is Randy."

"Gee, thanks."

"Speaking of Randy," Benny cut in. It was time to get down to business. "I take she's invited to the party this year?"

"Of course," Roger nodded, "The party is at our house, and she is now in high school. I think it's only fair."

Benny nodded. "Okay, now seeing as you guys know I'm dating Monica, can I invite her?"

"Of course."

"And I'm inviting April Ericcson," Roger announced, "She's this girl in my homeroom who's really nice. I think she'll get along well with the rest of us." The rest of them nodded.

"Anyone else need to be invited?" Maureen asked. She had taken out a tiny notebook and was taking notes.

"What about Angelo Dumott Schunard?" Collins asked.

"Who?" Roger replied.

"He was in our math class last year," Collins pointed out, "And he's in my homeroom this year. I think he could fit in with the rest of us."

"Okay, then he's in for now," Maureen decided, "Anyone else?"

"Randy, what about that girl in our homeroom?" Mark asked, snapping as if trying to remember her name, "Joanne Jefferson!"

"Oh yeah," Randy said sarcastically, "I would know who she is because I was in homeroom for so long today."

"Okay, well, she came over and was talking to me after you left. She seems nice."

"So, invite her then."

"Okay."

"I also want to invite Nate Peterson," Randy said.

"Who is that?" Roger asked. Randy rolled her eyes. Roger was kicking into _'over protective older brother' _mode.

"He's the guy Mark filmed me with earlier. My _friend_."

"Okay, I suppose he's in," Roger was almost forced to give in. Randy nodded her approval. She was used to winning fights before they started with her brother.

A/N- Sorry it was a little short. I promise the next one will be longer. I'd also like to thank my **one** reviewer and ask for more for this next chapter. I love comments guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Randy stood in front of her full-length mirror, taking in every aspect of her outfit. Tonight, the Friday after school started, was her first high school party, and even though it was just with her brother and his artsy friends, it was the group she was destined to hang out with for the few years they would all attend Scarsdale High and she had to look good. She wore a flowing white halter top with a pair of light blue jeans that she had embroidered herself. She caught sight of movement in the mirror's reflection just above her right shoulder. She sighed. "I saw you Roger," she turned around, catching her breath.

Standing in front of her wasn't Roger, but Mark. "What are you doing here so early?" she asked.

"What? You don't want me here?"

"No, it's nothing like that," she laughed, sitting down on her bed with a thud, 'It was just… a little unexpected."

"I live right down the street," Mark rolled his eyes, "And I'm over here almost all the time. Does me being over here ever surprise you anymore?" He sat down next to her.

"Ummmm… no, not really," she laughed again, "What I am surprised at is you're not with Roger." She paused for a second. "Why aren't you with Roger?"

"He's too busy getting ready _to see April,"_ he mimicked the last few words. The two laughed, and Randy shoved him playfully.

"Be nice. At least there's someone to keep him preoccupied. It'll keep him off my back."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, you've seen him when he's single. He thinks every guy I'm friends with- you, Tom, and Benny excluded of course- has a crush on me. It really makes my social life non-existent… but…" she trailed off, looking over her shoulder, blushing.

"But what?" Mark urged. He had an idea, based on his knowledge of romance novels (which his mother insisted he read), but he couldn't be sure of what she was saying.

"Roger shouldn't make any exception," Randy giggled shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Really? Who is it?" Before Mark could even say anything else Randy had taken his head in her hands and pulled him closer and closer until their lips met. He felt his cheeks go red. This was the moment he had been waiting for since he realized he liked her in the eighth grade (she was in seventh of course). She pulled back and smiled at him.

"You really are clueless, aren't you?" she asked jokingly. He couldn't answer. He just stared at her speechlessly and nodded. "Well, I have to finish getting ready." He took that as his cue to leave. He got up and turned to go, but when he was at the door, Randy's voice called him back. "Mark?" He looked back at her.

"Yes?"

"Could you do me a favor and not tell Roger about that? I'll tell him later."

"What? Are you ashamed of me?" He tried to sound like he was joking, but he couldn't help being a little bit disappointed.

"Of course I'm not ashamed of you Mark," she assured him kindly, "But you know how Roger is. He'll hate the both of us, and I don't have time to talk him down. Please, just do this for me."

"Fine, I won't say a word," he promised, "For you."

She stole another kiss. "Thank you," she smiled, "You're the best."

"Yeah, I know."

"Okay, just go," she waved him off. He rolled his eyes and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

As soon as he shut the door, Randy fell onto her bed with a sigh. She couldn't believe that she had done that, but there were no regrets. Mark was the nicest guy she had ever known. She stood up, figuring that she had to get her make-up done before people started showing up.

_Outside, Mark was struggling not to let out his feelings. He didn't want Roger to know, since he promised Randy he wouldn't, but he was so excited. __**Ugh, excited**__ he thought to himself, __**it's so girly.**_

Roger and Mark were already down in the basement, preparing it for the group of high schoolers, when Randy was finally ready. "It's about time," Roger joked when he looked up to see her coming down the stairs, "I was about to send Mark to go look for you." She rolled her eyes.

"That's because _I _actually care how I look," she shot back, "This _is_ my first high school party."

"I know. You look great, Randy."

"Thank you."

The doorbell rang, and Randy went up to see who it was. A few moments later, she returned to the basement, Benny and Monica behind her. "Let the games begin," she said emotionlessly.


	6. Chapter 6

One by one, and sometimes two by two, guests began to arrive and were shown to the basement. Randy's friend Nate, Joanne the girl from Randy and Mark's homeroom, Collins and Angelo, Maureen and Matt, and April. Randy put on some music and the party really started. Throughout the time, Mark couldn't help but feel a sort of animosity towards Nate. Every time Randy seemed like she was coming towards him, Nate pulled her away. _Leave it be_ he told himself each time it happened _It's not like he has any idea. Randy wouldn't tell him before she told Roger. _

About two hours in, the party hit a major lull. Everyone just sat their staring at each other. Maureen was the only one to suggest something to do, so that's what they did. "Hey guys," she said, grabbing the empty pop bottle and setting it on its side on the floor, "Let's play spin the bottle." There were murmurs of agreement throughout the basement as the group arranged itself into a circle. Maureen, who was still standing, started the whole speech that everyone had already heard a million times. "Okay guys. The rules are as follows: You spin the bottle, and whoever the end with the cap on it lands on, you kiss. The only pair exempt from this is Randy and Roger. Other than that it doesn't matter who it is. Boy, girl, doesn't matter."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Randy rolled her eyes sarcastically, "We all know how to play, Maureen. Let's just get to it." Maureen pouted a bit, but sat silently. Mark and Randy smirked at each other from across the circle. Maureen went first. She sat cross-legged and gave the bottle a powerful spin. It landed on Nate. She smiled, leaned into the center of the circle, and all up made out with him. Both of them went back to their spots, Maureen still smiling and Nate looking a bit embarrassed.

Nate spun, and landed on Randy. Now he looked pleased with himself. Randy was a little uncomfortable with this, and she knew Mark felt the same. She watched him shift a little bit, but it probably went unnoticed by the rest of the circle. Slowly, she inched into the center of the circle, where Nate was already waiting for her. She quickly pecked his lips and scurried back to her spot. He looked a little disappointed.

Randy spun next. It landed on Benny, and Monica shot her an evil glare. _Believe me Monica _she thought _You've got nothing to worry about._ Mark shifted uncomfortably again as Randy went into the center again. This time, as Randy went to pull away, Benny grabbed her head and kept her their. She struggled fruitlessly to get away, but he only tightened his grip and pushed her back, lying on top of her. He ignored her until the rest of the group all but jumped on him to get him off her.

"Dude!" Roger screamed at him, "That's my sister! What the hell do you think you're doing?!?"

"Sweetheart!" Monica screeched, "You're still with me! Why would you do that?"

As the fight escalated, everyone got in on it. Nate and Maureen, of course, were on Benny's side, along with Collins, who didn't really seem to be "all there". The rest were against Benny, and when Randy finally got over her initial shock, she joined in the screaming.

"Well, we are over!" Monica screamed.

"Get outta here!" Roger bellowed. He was speaking to both Benny and Nate now, and they scrambled up the stairs. When the front door slammed shut, the rest of them settled into spots on the couches. Mark and Randy sat next to each other, trying hard to look comfortable. When the phone rang, Randy jumped up and bolted up the stairs to answer it.

"Mark!" she called down the stairs a moment later, "The phone's for you!" he stood and rushed up the stairs to the kitchen, where Randy stood with her hand over the receiver. _'Who is it?'_ he mouthed to her. She raised one eyebrow. _'Who do you think?'_ she responded silently, handing him the phone. He scowled playfully and brought the receiver to his ear. As she tried to walk away, he grabbed her wrist. _'Wait'_ he urged.

"Hello?"

"Mark!" his mother's frantic voice came from the other end of the line.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Cindy just went into labor. Dad and I are at the hospital now, and none of us will get home until late." Mark was speechless. His sister was only seven months pregnant. "Mark, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Okay, do you think you'll be able to stay somewhere tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll find somewhere."

"Alright then. Call me when you know where you're staying. If I don't answer, leave a message. Love you. Bye." There was a click as his mom hung up. He set the phone on the wall jack and turned to Randy.

"Do you think-"

"Yes, you can stay here tonight," she assured him.

"Since when do you have the power to make that decision?" he asked, laughing.

"Since mom's wasted, who knows where dad is, and you're Roger's best friend."

"Maybe not for long," he leaned down and kissed her forehead, a little awkwardly, "I'm not sure how happy he'll be when he finds out I'm dating his sister." There was a crash as a plastic bowl fell to the ground. They both looked up startled. Neither of them had noticed that Roger was there. He stood there, staring at them with rage in his eyes.

"Fuck," Randy whispered, "He's going to kill me." Almost instinctively, Mark stepped in front of her.

"Over my dead body," he murmured, than louder to Roger, "Rog, really we were going to tell you when everyone was gone. We just didn't want to cause a-"

"Save it," Roger cut him off angrily, glaring at Randy, "We'll talk about this later."

"Wait a second here," Randy exclaimed, "What gives you the right to tell me who I can and can't date?"

"I told you how weird it would be for you two to date. I told both of you, but whatever. We can talk later. Let's just go back to the party." Randy and Mark scowled at each other, but followed Roger's instructions. Now wasn't the time to drag this out.

A/N: Thanks again to my two awesome reviewers. Love you guys. You're the only reason I keep this going (Next to Randy, of course. She's the star of the show. Ha ha ha.) I'd love to get more reviews guys.


	7. Chapter 7

When everyone else had gone, Mark, Roger, and Randy cleaned the basement in stony silence. Roger was obviously still infuriated. Mark seemed to bear up reasonable well (Roger had ignored him for two days when he found out he had a crush on her in the first place.), but Randy couldn't help but fidget every so often. Roger had never been so mad as to completely tune her out.

Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore. She turned to Roger and tried to explain. "Roger-"

He cut her off with a simple, two-worded question. "How long?"

"Excuse me?"

"How long have you guys been dating behind my back?"

"Just since before the party. I would have told you, but I didn't want you to get mad and-"

"Didn't want me to get mad?" Roger's voice raised a little, "And what exactly do you call this?"

She thought for a moment and answered hopefully. "A flaw in the design?"

Roger, as hard as he tried not to, let out a small laugh. That small laugh turned into a larger laugh, and soon he couldn't contain himself. "Darn you Randy," he joked, "Couldn't you just let me be mad for a little while."

She paused momentarily, mocking deep thought, then replied, "Nope."

"Alright then," he gave her a one-armed hug, "Now, Mark and I will finish up down here. Go on up to bed. She nodded, hugging him back, gave Mark a quick peck on the cheek, and dashed up the stairs to her room.

_Mark had a feeling Roger only sent her away so he could confront him, but he just busied himself picking up some chips that had been ground into the carpet, so he continued picking up cups._

_Eventually, Roger stood up and faced Mark. "Mark," he said, "You know, you've been my best friend for nine years, but if you break my sister's heart, I'll kill you without giving it a second thought."_

_Mark let out a shaky laugh. "Rog," he giggled, shaking his head, "I'm probably the only guy who wouldn't dream of breaking her heart. How long have I had a crush on her?"_

"_Two years."_

"_Right, two years. And never once had I had the same feelings for another girl. Like I said, I'd never even consider breaking her heart."_

_Roger sighed. "The problem is, I know. You have to understand, Randy is the only one I honestly consider family, and you're the first person she's dated. I'm just-"_

"_Protective of her?" Mark finished. Roger nodded. "Yeah, I know." They finished cleaning up the basement and went upstairs to Roger's room, where Roger took out his extra sleeping bag and tossed it to Mark. He rolled it out and crawled into it. Roger took off his shirt __**(A/N- cue sighing girls) **__and put on a pair of sweat pants. In a matter of minutes, the two were fast asleep._

_It couldn't have been more then a couple hours later that they awoke to light streaming through the door. Mr. Davis' silhouette stood out against the artificial light. They both knew what was happening. He was drunk and mad. He stepped around Mark and dragged Roger by his shoulders out into the hallway. He practically threw him down the stairs, resulting in a loud crash. (Mark was shocked that Roger didn't react. The fall must have hurt.) _

Randy awoke with a start. Something had crashed down the stairs, and she had a sickening feeling it was her brother. She leaped from the bed and rushed to the door. Her feelings were confirmed as she saw Mark's fearful face gazing over the railing. Wondering what exactly was happening, she crossed to where Mark was standing and watched helplessly as her father beat Roger.

The whole scene couldn't have been more than five minutes. As if nothing had happened, Mr. Davis staggered down to the basement. Roger watched him go, but didn't dare get up until he was sure his father wasn't coming back. He got up unsteadily and limped up the stairs. "Randy?" he looked at her. She nodded and rushed back into her room.

_There was obviously something going on Mark wasn't getting. Why did Randy run back to her room? He helped Roger back into his room, but Roger insisted he keep the door open for a minute. "She'll be back," he explained._

Sure enough, Randy was back in a matter of minutes, clutching a white case. Mark stared at it and then back up at her.

"First aid kit?" he asked.

"When you live like we do, you pick up a few things. It never hurts to have one of these lying around." She kneeled down next to Roger's bed. "Where does it hurt?"

"My back mainly, but my ankle too," he grunted in reply. Randy nodded, her mind obviously moving at a rapid pace. She urged him to roll onto his stomach and took into account the heavy bruising on his back. Then, she checked his ankle.

After thinking awhile longer, she said, "Well, my unofficial diagnosis would be that you need to get your back checked by a real doctor Rog. It doesn't look like there are any severe injuries, but I wouldn't rule out internal bleeding." She turned to Mark. "He threw him down the stairs didn't he?" she asked. He nodded, and she joined in the nodding. "Alright then. As for you're ankle, I'd say it's sprained. Not too bad, but you should keep off it for the weekend… at least."

"If I can, I will," Roger agreed. "You can go to bed now. I'll be okay." Randy looked hesitant, but she did as she was told. "You too," he said to Mark after she was gone, "I'm fine. Go to bed." Mark also hesitated for a moment, but he turned off the light and slid into his sleeping bag, drifting off into a light and troubled sleep after awhile.


	8. Chapter 8

Fast forward three months. It was the first real snow of the season. The gang had long since traded their shorts and tank tops for long jeans and sweaters. They were taking a short cut through the park to get to Maureen's house. Maureen and Roger had already turned sixteen, but neither family had the money to get them a car, so they were still walking everywhere. "The first real snow of the season, and we're supposed to have a storm tonight," Randy said, looking up at the sky, "Maybe we'll get a snow day tomorrow."

"That'll be the day," Collins rolled his eyes sarcastically, "There's no way they'd call off our district." Everyone nodded.

"What a rip-off," Maureen whined, "We only have two years left here, and we've only had one day off in the eleven years we've been here."

"Nine for Randy and I," Roger reminded her, "We moved here when the rest of us were in the second grade, remember?" Everyone nodded. Mark looked into his bag to double check he hadn't forgotten anything. After Maureen's parents got back from work to take over watching the young children, they were going to Benny's (he had worked his way back into the group after apologizing a million times for what happened at the party in September) to shoot one of Mark's original screenplays in his large storage room (which never seemed to have anything in it).

He looked up from his bag to notice Randy had drifted back from walking between Roger and Joanne (who, along with Angelo and April, had become a permanent fixture to the group after the party) and was walking beside him. He thought for a moment, taking note of how awkward he must look, but he couldn't figure out what she wanted him to do. She took the lead and grabbed his hand. Even after three months of dating, this still made him blush. She giggled, "Have I ever told you how cute you are when you blush?"

This comment only intensified the blush, and Mark had to look away. "Only every time you bring it on." He wondered for the millionth time that month what he did to deserve her. They were outside Maureen's house, and Maureen was fumbling with her keys. When she was finally able to get the door open, the group stepped inside and discarded their coats and bags. Mark laughed when he saw Randy's eyes light up. There was obviously something she had forgotten.

"Roger, I'm supposed to pick up my contacts tonight," she reminded him. Roger nodded.

"I remember," he laughed at his scatterbrained sister, "I, unlike you, have a great memory." She stuck her tongue out childishly. Mark got his camera out of his bag and turned it on, focusing, as he did often as of late, on Randy. Her beautiful eyes, magnified by her glasses, the way the melting snowflakes stood out on her dark brown waves, the graceful way she moved, which reminded him of a ballet dancer. Again, he thought of how lucky he was, but Benny reentering the foyer to usher them into the kitchen reminded him of how other guys saw her, how easily he could lose her. Most guys in school would admit that she was beautiful, and there were a ton of them that were more attractive than him. He had confided this in her a few weeks prior, but she just laughed and told him, "I don't care what other guys think of me. I only have eyes for the one I'm looking at now."

In Maureen's kitchen, Collins was already raiding the fridge. "Maureen, do you own any food that is actually food? All I see is organic crap," he asked.

"My mom's on this health kick," Maureen shrugged, "For the kids or something like that."

"That's fucked up," Roger shook his head.

"You think?" Maureen said sarcastically. The sound of the door flying open and then slamming shut announced that the kids were home. There were three of them; Clara, Anthony, and Sam. They came into the kitchen and were very excited to see Maureen's friends standing around. Maureen just rolled her eyes, put out a tray of apples and peanut butter, and announced that she and her friends were going to hang out in the basement and the rest of them were going to have to entertain themselves for awhile.

When Mr. Johnson returned from work, the teenagers walked over to Benny's house and made themselves comfortable in the storage room. Mark set up his camera and each of them took out a handwritten script. Randy laughed. Of course, Mark had cast her as the beautiful female lead (the description told her this). The male lead was being played be Angelo (it was guessed that it was because he was gay and openly so). Reading through the script, one word came to Randy's mind: terrible, but of course she would never tell him that. That was Roger's job.

"Mark," Roger predictably said, "You should start letting Randy write your screen plays and stick to casting and filming. This shit is terrible."

"Roger!" Randy exclaimed, slapping his arm playfully.

"What?" he asked, "You know you were thinking it too. You just wouldn't say it because he's your boyfriend."

"I don't think that," she lied, "And even if I did, I wouldn't say that whether or not we were dating. It's common courtesy."

"_It's common courtesy,"_ he mocked her, "Whatever. I tell it like it is."

"You could stand for a lesson in manners," she sighed.

"Whatever, if we want to finish shooting this, I'd say we should get started. I still have to get my contacts."

"She's right," Mark nodded.

"She's always right," Roger whined. Randy just smiled.

"Well, let's just get going. Randy, Maureen, April, and Joanne, you guys start."

The story line was about four women, focusing on an aspiring actress named Serenity Ford, their careers, romances, and everything in between. When they had finished, it was nearly eight o'clock. Roger had called Mrs. Davis (who surprisingly wasn't drunk) and had asked her to come pick him, Randy, and Mark up. She showed up about five minutes after they were done.

"Shotgun," Roger said as the three walked towards the car.

"You were going to get it anyway," Randy said in the same tone, " I don't want the front seat."

"Right. Why would you want the front seat when your boyfriend's in the car?"

"Will you stop making fun of Mark and me?" she asked, pouting. Mark laughed at the two of them and opened the car door on the passenger side for Randy before climbing in on the opposite side.

"Hi kids," Mrs. Davis said brightly, "How were your days?" Mark had to admit, if he didn't know any better, he wouldn't have guessed she was a drunk. The three teens seemed to murmur 'fine' at the exact same time. Mrs. Davis obviously caught sight of the clock. "I hope you don't mind coming with us to pick up Randy's contacts, Mark," she said, "The place closes at eight thirty, so we'll drop you off on the way home."

"That's fine," Mark said. He exchanged a look with Randy. They both knew what the other was thinking. More time to spend together.

The drive to the eye doctor was fairly silent. That was partially due to the fact that Mark and Randy were holding hands and making "googly eyes" at each other, communicating silently. Roger always fell silent when the couple really got lovey-dovey, and Mrs. Davis just wasn't paying attention.

When they got to office, Mark quickly jumped out of the car and rushed around to open Randy's door. Roger laughed. "What a gentleman," he joked in a high girly voice, obviously trying to imitate Randy.

"Would you leave him alone," Randy snapped, suddenly defensive, "Just because you couldn't be a gentleman if your life depended on it."

"I really don't want to be a push-over like him."

"Roger, for once in your life, shut up."

"Will you two be nice to each other for five minutes," Mrs. Davis laughed, "You'd think for hanging out as much as you guys do, you'd at least be tolerant of one another."

The siblings bit back their responses. They were usually nice to each other, but whenever Roger was alone with Randy and Mark, he got uncomfortable, and started making jokes. The jokes usually got on Randy's nerves, and the two of them would end up in an argument that would usually end as soon as Mark left or someone else showed up.

Everything again lapsed into silence and stayed that way through picking up Randy's contacts and the drive home. When the car pulled into the Cohen's driveway, Mrs. Davis bid Mark farewell. "Goodbye Mark."

"Goodbye Mrs. Davis. Thanks for the ride. Bye Rog."

"Bye dude. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Bye Mark," Randy smiled a dazzling smile that was visible even in the dark.

"Bye sweetie," Mark leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, which resulted in loud hacking noises from Roger that the couple ignored. Mark pulled back and got out of the car before Roger could make any further remarks about how the two of the "disgusted him".

(A/N- Hope you guys like the little bit of cuteness starting up. Mark is so sweet, isn't he? Little more cuteness coming up in the next chapter, if I get a few reviews.)


	9. Chapter 9

The next day was in deed a snow day. When Roger woke up and trudged drowsily towards the kitchen, Randy was sitting on the living room couch with a cup of coffee watching the news. "No school today," she said without even looking his direction.

"I have to ask how you always know when I'm behind you, even when I'm not making any noise."

"I'm psychic," she retorted sarcastically. He opened his mouth to ask her what he was thinking, which was if there was any coffee left, but she cut him off, "Coffee's on the counter."

"How did you-"

"You're predictable Rog."

"Will you stop?"

"Not really planning on it."

"I hate you. Did you know that?"

"Just go get your coffee."

He rolled his eyes, but continued into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. Walking back into the living room, he sat with a thud on the couch and grabbed the remote from Randy. "Excuse me," she exclaimed, obviously annoyed when he started channel surfing, "I was watching that."

"Yes, and now you are not," he grinned at her with a lopsided smile that reminded her of a dumb but lovable dog. _Sounds exactly like him_ she thought to herself.

"Oh whatever. I don't care," she leaned back against the arm of the couch and contented herself with watching whatever Roger put on, "You know, I hate being the young one."

"And I hate being the dumb one. You've got brains, and I've got everything else." He shot her a cocky grin.

"Gee, thanks," she said sarcastically, "I love how you're always there to tell me how much better you are than me."

"Any time sis." The phone rang, and Randy picked up the cordless phone, standing up to pace (she did that often when she was on the phone).

"Hello, Davis residence."

"Randy?" It was Mark's voice on the other end of the line.

"Oh, hi Mark."

"Hi. I thought you'd be up. You know about school being cancelled, right?"

"Yep. Why?"

"You busy?"

"I could be… what do you have in mind?"

"Just wanted to hang out with you and Roger… if he ever decides to get up."

"He's already up."

"Really? It's not even noon yet."

"You're telling me. It's eight o'clock. I'm shocked he's up too."

"That's because you didn't shut off my alarm clock," Roger called so that Mark could hear as well. He started to laugh.

"So it's your job to shut his alarm clock off when we don't have school?"

"He can't do anything for himself." She rolled her eyes, more for Roger's amusement than anything. "But that's not important. Do you want to come over? At least until everyone else gets up. Then, I figure Maureen will have some sort of scheme cooked up for us to act on-"

"-And then get in trouble-"

"-And Roger will weasel us out of it-"

"-And then we'll have to come up with something else-"

"-To get us in trouble over the weekend." Both of them laughed. They were almost always on the same wave-length and finishing each other's sentences came naturally. "Okay well, I'll see you when you get here."

"Alright, see you in a bit baby." They hung up, and Randy flopped back onto the couch.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" Roger asked her. She laughed.

"Why bother? It's not like Mark hasn't seen me in my pajamas before."

"Yeah, I forget he was my friend before he was your boyfriend. He stopped acting like it in October."

"Don't say that Rog. You're still his best friend."

"The thing is: I'm not. You have successfully taken over my job as best friend as well as your own as girlfriend."

"That's not true. There's always stuff that he's going to be able to tell you and not me. I gave up the right to know that stuff when I kissed him."

"So, that's what happened? You just kissed him?" Randy blushed and started to fidget. She was kind of uncomfortable talking about her love life with her brother.

"Well… we were talking first, and the subject of love came up, so I took a chance. At the time, I had no idea he felt the same way." There was a knock on the front door, and she jumped up to answer it. As expected, Mark was standing there in the doorway. She stood to the side and let him in. "Good morning Honey," she greeted him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good morning Baby," he replied, kissing her gently.

"Guys, come on!" Roger exclaimed, throwing a pillow at them, "Isn't it enough that I have to see you guys all lovey-dovey on a daily basis without seeing you make-out?" They pulled apart and Randy raised her middle finger in Roger's direction.

"Fuck you Rog," she pouted, sitting back on the couch. Mark sat next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Love you too, Randy," Roger laughed. Randy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. So, what are we going to do until Maureen calls?" The phone started ringing, and the three of them stared at it with a sense of wonder.

"I swear, she knows when we're talking about her," Mark shook his head.

"All of our friends do," Roger replied while Randy picked up the phone.

"Hello, Davis residence."

"Randy? Hi, it's Maureen."

"Hi Maureen. What's up?"

"You guys busy?"

"No, Mark just got here, and Roger and I just got up. What do you have planned?"

"Okay, I was hoping we could all meet in the park for a monster snowball fight."

"Snowball fight?" Randy laughed, "Aren't we a little bit old for a snowball fight?"

"Oh come on Randy! It'll be fun!"

"Alright, we'll be there."

"Thanks. Be at the playground at 11:00."

"Okay, see you there."

"Bye." Both girls hung up, and Randy stared at the boys.

"We have to meet Maureen at the playground at eleven-"

"-For a snowball fight?" Mark finished. Randy nodded. "That's going to be fun," he said, attempting a wicked grin and failing miserably, which resulted in Roger and Randy laughing hysterically. "What?" he asked, shrugging.

"Nothing Honey," Randy replied, kissing him on the cheek, "You just shouldn't try to look sinister. It doesn't work for you."

"Thanks," Mark rolled his eyes, "It's nice to know that my girlfriend thinks I can't look mean."

"Hey, I don't want you to look mean. I like you when you look nice."

"Oh give me a break you two," Roger rolled his eyes, "Don't I have to see this all the time. It's not a pleasing sight."

"Well then look away," Randy laughed, pulling Mark into a passionate kiss, which was greeted by much protest from her brother and something along the lines of 'get a room.' She pulled back and smiled a bit… a smile that made Mark's heart melt. "Well, I should get ready," she jumped up from the couch and seemed to glide up the stairs.

At five minutes to eleven, Mark, Roger, and Randy entered the park, heading towards the playground, where Maureen and Joanne were sitting on the swings. April was leaning up against a nearby tree, and Roger instinctively messed up his hair. Mark rolled his eyes but kept quiet. He knew if he said anything Roger would bring up that he was the same way around Randy before they were dating.

"Hey April," Roger said, attempting to sound smooth. Randy shook her head. His charm may work on most girls, but the girls Roger was usually attracted to were the ones that could see right through the act, rendering it pretty much useless.

"Hi Roger," April smiled, "How was your night?"

"It was great. How was yours?"

"Fine."

Maureen and Joanne walked up to the rest of them. "Oh sure," she said sarcastically, "Don't talk to _us._" She slapped Roger playfully on the arm.

"Sorry," he muttered emotionlessly.

"Whatever. Why isn't everyone else here yet?"

"Maybe because it's not eleven yet."

"And you're point is?"

"Do you really care?"

"No."

"Alright then, I won't waste my time."

Benny showed up at exactly eleven, and Collins and Angelo showed up after him. Maureen had also invited her newest boyfriend, David, and he was the last one to show up. "Okay, now that everyone's here, are we gonna do teams?" Maureen asked. Everyone nodded, and a few people murmured agreements. "Alright, Roger and I will be captains. Roger, you can choose first."

"Okay, April."

"David"

"Randy."

"Mark"

"Collins"

"Joanne"

"Angelo."

"Ugh, Benny." Maureen glared at Roger, who just smiled smugly. Both teams went to work on forts. Mark had his back turned towards Maureen's team when he felt something hit the back of his neck. He turned to see Randy smiling at him.

"All's fair in love and war," she laughed. He shook his head smiling. This was going to be fun.

(A/N- wow, it took awhile for me to finish this one. Hope it was worth it.)


	10. Chapter 10

The snowball fight went very well, as far as fun went. There was a dispute between Maureen and Roger over who won, but Mark, Angelo, and Randy calmed them down by saying it was a tie. After everyone was nearly frostbitten and ready to rest, the group decided to go to the nearby coffee shop. On the way there, Mark and Roger drifted back from the rest of the group to talk. Roger started with a sigh. "You really love her, don't you Mark?"

Mark nodded, "I think so."

"Well," he smiled lopsidedly, "Go up there. Sweep her off her feet… as if you haven't already." He laughed and took Mark's camera, which had been video taping the group goofing around. Mark rushed up to the front of the group, where Randy was talking with Maureen and April. He picked her up and swung her around, laughing. When he put her down, he turned her around and kissed her passionately. She pulled away after a few moments and stared at him curiously.

"Where did that come from?" she asked. His smile fell a little bit, and he gazed down disappointedly. She ducked a little bit to look into his eyes (he had a good five inches on her) and waved her hand in front of his face. "I never said I didn't like it," she reassured him, laughing, "It just caught me off guard is all." He laughed nervously.

"You know, I hate that we've been dating for three months and I'm still nervous around you."

She smiled. "I like it," she whispered slyly, pulling him in to kiss him. He happily obliged and felt her wrap her arms around his neck so she could lean against him.

"Okay okay okay," Maureen rolled her eyes, "Let's go you two." Randy pulled away from him and smiled, rolling her eyes.

"She's such a hypocrite," she whispered, inclining her head towards Maureen and David. He laughed and nodded.

"We all knew that."

"I was just stating a fact."

"I know."

When they got to the coffee shop, they sat at their usual table in the corner near the window. It was normal that that table was kept open when there wasn't school. Mrs. Collins was the manager and kept it open as much as possible. Everyone threw their coats on the back of their chairs and took a seat. Mark noticed Randy rubbing her hands together in an effort to warm up and immediately put his arm around her. Roger exchanged a smug grin with him and shook his head as she cuddled up to his side.

"Kodak moment, right there," Collins teased. Randy stuck her tongue out, laughing.

"He's right though," Angelo nodded in agreement, "You two are the sweetest couple I've ever seen."

"Aww, thanks Angelo," Randy smiled at him sweetly.

"Anytime honey."

"Can you guys actually pay today?" a young barista who had just gotten off her shift asked sarcastically. The group jumped. None of them had seen her coming.

"Ummmm…" Maureen, Randy, and Roger said, looking down into their laps.

"Don't worry about it sweetie," Mark murmured to Randy, "I'll take care of it."

"Thanks."

"Mo, I'll cover you," Joanne offered.

"Alright then," Maureen said brightly, "Thanks Joanne."

"Rog, I'll spot you a couple bucks," April smiled.

"Thanks April. I owe you."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind."

"Oh boy," Roger laughed, "Now I actually have to pay you back."

"Shall we?" Angelo asked, standing and gesturing to the counter. The group stood up and made their way towards the counter and ordered their drinks. When everyone had been served, they all sat back in their normal places and started to goof off again.

"So," Roger asked Maureen and Collins with a smile, "With a week and a half left until winter break, you two have to have something planned to end the year with a bang."

"Always," Maureen smiled evilly, "Should we tell them Collins?"

"Nah," he replied, shaking his head, "Too many ears around here. We'll tell you later."

"Looking forward to hearing this," Randy laughed, "You guys always have the best pranks."

"Oh, just wait and see," Maureen continued the creepy evil smile, "This year will be the best yet."

"Mo," David said sternly, "Do you really think you should be pulling these stupid pranks all the time?"

"Sure I do. They're fun."

"Well, I don't want to get in trouble."

"You won't. If anything, Collins and I will, but we've only been caught once since the sixth grade."

"Guilt by association Mo. I don't want to hear anything about this prank of yours."

"Fine then. Leave. Don't want to risk overhearing anything."

"Alright then. I will." As he got up to walk away, Maureen called him back, also standing up but on a chair.

"David," she called, sounding apologetic at first. He turned back and smiled at her. She returned the smile, but with a wicked twist to it. "We're over," she said, attempting a sickeningly sweet voice. He shook his head and walked out the door.

"He's an idiot," Maureen said, sitting back down.

"Well, you deserve better," Randy assured her, "He didn't fit in with the rest of us anyway."

"And you know this from meeting him only a handful of times?" Roger asked sarcastically.

"There are certain things you just know about people," she shrugged, "Of course, you couldn't spot these things if they hit you in the nose."

"I could too."

"Would you like to test that theory?"

"You got a plan?"

"Don't I always?"

"What is it?"

"You see that girl over there?" she asked, pointing to a young girl sitting on the other side of the room. Roger nodded, and Randy continued. "Her name is Melinda Stevens. Everybody calls her Mel. She's a freshman and one of my friends from biology. Hang out with her for one day, and tell me what you learn about her.

"Usual wager?" Mark asked, laughing at the two of them.

"Absolutely," Randy nodded, grinning wickedly, "Is it any fun without the usual wager."

"What's the usual wager?" Joanne, April, and Angelo asked. The rest of them just laughed.

"You'll see when Roger _loses_," Randy assured them.

"You're assuming I'll lose, little sister," Roger elbowed her.

"We all know you'll lose, Roger," Maureen informed him. Collins, Mark, and Benny nodded.

"It's true, Roger," Benny shrugged, "One thing, you've never won a bet against Randy. And two, you couldn't notice these things about people."

"You guys all suck."

"Just drink your coffee Roger, and think about how embarrassed you'll be when you lose."

Roger rolled his eyes, but didn't say a word. Everyone went back to drinking their coffee and joking around, almost getting kicked out for the fifth time that month. As decided to each in their own mind, it was worth it.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Randy was lying on her stomach on the wood floor in the Cohen's living room, writing something in her notebook everyone had assumed was schoolwork, but was really just a few doodles. Maureen was lying sideways on the arm chair, reading a book she was obviously bored with. Mark was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. Collins, Angelo, and Benny were talking about a project they were supposed to be doing for history, and Joanne was helping April with her math homework. Roger still wasn't back from spending the afternoon "teaching Mel how to play the guitar" (Randy had known that Mel had taken up guitar, but was struggling, so that was Roger's excuse for hanging out with her), and that's what everyone was waiting there for.

"Ugh," Maureen said, throwing the book down, "I'm just not getting this. I swear, the teachers at our school are just trying to torture us."

"It couldn't be that hard," Randy laughed, shaking her head, "What book?"

"Animal Farm. I'm supposed to write a report on the similarities between the events in the book and the events that lead up to Communist Russia before World War II."

"Really? You can't find any similarities?"

"Obviously not, Randy. You know I don't pay attention in history."

"You don't pay attention in any class, Mo."

"No, I don't. Help me," she whined.

"Okay," she laughed, walking over to the chair.

Just then, Roger burst through the front door, fuming. "Don't ever make me go there again," he growled at his sister. She started laughing hysterically.

"I won then?" she asked smugly.

"Yeah, you won. What were you thinking I would notice anyway?"

"Well, she's smart. She's a great singer-"

"-not so great at guitar," Roger interrupted. Randy ignored him.

"And, the big one, she has a major crush on you."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?"

"Yep, I told you you were oblivious."

"I can't believe that," Joanne laughed, shaking her head.

"I can," April murmured, rolling her eyes. Randy and Maureen giggled.

"What's that mean?" Joanne asked.

"We'll tell you later," April assured her, "On Saturday."

"What's on Saturday?" Mark questioned, specifically towards Randy.

"Oh, it's just a slumber party," she shrugged, "At April's. Girls only."

"Oh."

"Hey, there's an idea," Collins said, "Why don't we have our own 'slumber party' at my place. I mean, the girls will be at April's, my dad and grandma will be gone, it's not like any of us have better plans."

"A slumber party?" Roger laughed, "It's a little girly, isn't it?"

"Not really," Collins shrugged, "It's just the only real title for a bunch of people getting together and sleeping over at their friend's house."

"Fair enough. But the term slumber party never leaves this room."

"Okay, I still have one question," Angelo cut in. Everyone looked at him curiously, so he continued. "What is your usual wager?" Randy, Mark, Maureen, Collins, and Benny started to laugh hysterically, and Roger started sulking.

"I promise you'll find out tomorrow," Randy assured them, still laughing.

"Speaking of tomorrow," Benny said, jumping up, "I'll see you guys then. I have to go home."

The rest of them bade him farewell and rearranged themselves to more comfortable positions. Maureen had thrown her book on the floor and curled up on the chair, Roger had flopped onto the love seat, April was sitting on the arm, Angelo and Collins were on either end of the sofa with Joanne sitting in the middle, and Randy was leaning against Mark, who wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm getting so sick of school," Maureen growled, "I'm just looking forward to pulling our prank and getting two weeks for myself."

"Oh, I know," April said, exasperated, "I am too."

"Same here," Randy agreed, "And, speaking of your little prank, you never told us what it was."

"Genius girl is actually looking forward to school letting out?" Maureen asked, obviously trying to avoid the subject of their prank.

"Mo!" Randy exclaimed in response.

Maureen exchanged a mischievous grin with Collins. "Alright," she laughed, "Mark, remember yours and Collins' invention for the science fair last year? The radio frequency thingy?"

"Yeah," Mark laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Well, next Thursday- just one week from today- Collins and I are going to sneak back into the school when everyone's gone and he's going to tap into the school's intercom system."

"I like where this is going," Randy nodded.

"During sixth period on Friday," Maureen continued, "The 'vice principal' is going to ask everyone to go to the auditorium for a 'special assembly'. I suggest you guys stay to the back of the auditorium. That's where we'll be."

"What's going to be there?" April asked.

"A travelling circus," Collins responded laughing.

"A very confused travelling circus," Maureen corrected.

"That's kind of mean to do to the circus performers," Joanne observed.

"No, they know that it's fake. My uncle's the ring leader."

"Oh, then why will they be confused?"

"It's part of the act. There is no way the teachers will be able to control the students after the show."

"Assuming, of course, that they won't get us all out before the show starts."

"How could they? They'll have no clue what's going on."

"You two are devious," April laughed, shaking her head.

"This is tame compared to some of their older pranks," Roger assured her, "Remember the frogs in the science hall last year?"

"That was you?" April asked.

"Yeah, that was us," Collins nodded, "So were the fireworks after school let out for summer."

"Wow, you guys are great."

"What can I say? We're just gifted," Maureen shrugged, sitting back with her hands folded behind her head.

The next day, Mark, Collins, Benny, Angelo, Maureen, Joanne, and April stood around Mark, Collins, and Benny's lockers. Angelo, Joanne, and April were looking around excitedly, trying to see if Roger was in sight. Instead, Randy joined the group by herself.

"Hey guys," she said brightly.

"Where's Roger?" April asked.

"He's going the other way," she shrugged, "You think I want to be seen with him the way he looks today?"

"I wouldn't know. I don't know what your usual wager is yet."

Suddenly, there was a loud roar of laughter. April, Joanne, and Angelo stood on their toes to see what Roger was wearing. On top of his normal tee-shirt and jean ensemble, he had a ballerina skirt and what looked like it might have been Randy's bikini top. His face had indecipherable words written all over it in what was probably a black permanent marker and there was a pair of plastic devil horns on his head. He was wobbling while he walked.

"When did the marker become part of the bet," Mark asked Randy. She smiled and giggled a little bit.

"It didn't," she answered, "I was bored last night, and he was asleep."

"That's mean."

"Yeah, I know."

When Roger got close enough to be heard and seen, everyone realized that the reason he was wobbling were the impossibly high heels he had forced his feet into.

"You guys are so mean," April laughed.

"Not really," Randy shook her head, "We've all had to do it at least once, and he only has to go around like that until third period."

"I hate you," Roger said simply.

"Hey, you bet the usual."

"I thought I'd win."

"Of course you did, big bro," she laughed, using his joke against him, "Of course you did."


	12. Chapter 12

**Saturday Night, April's House**

Randy and Maureen were both very excited to actually have girl friends to hang around with. The two of them had never actually had friends besides the boys- and Lizzie when she and Roger started dating- to hang out with. In April's basement bedroom, April was lying with her hands cradling her head, Randy was sitting cross-legged on her bubble chair, Maureen was lying on the floor, and Joanne was curled up on the sofa.

"April," Joanne started, after a lapse in the giddy conversation, "What's the story behind the giggles on Wednesday after Roger got back from hanging out with Mel?"

"Oh," April giggled, "I forgot we didn't tell you about that. It's just a little secret I told Randy and Mo while we were waiting for everyone to get out of school one day back in October."

"Oooh," Joanne nodded, smiling, "Spill."

"Well," she smiled sweetly, "You know how I could believe Roger not noticing when a girl had a crush on him?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I can believe it because he doesn't notice that I have a major crush on him."

"No way."

"Way," she shrugged, "I've been trying to get him to ask me out since I saw him the first day in homeroom."

"You should make the first move," Randy prompted, "I did, and look at what we are now."

"Yeah, but you and Mark were a long time coming. Roger and I are just… barely friends."

"Are you kidding?" Maureen and Randy asked in unison. Randy continued, "You've become a definite part of this little group. A permanent fixture. And Roger has just a big of crush on you as you have on him."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not. The night I kissed Mark, the reason he came into my room was because Roger was too busy getting ready to see you."

"Was it really?" Maureen asked. Randy nodded. "I'm sure he just used it as an excuse."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure it was," she laughed, "But he won't admit it. It doesn't matter anyway. Maureen, you remember the way he used to act around Lizzie, don't you?"

"It's the same way he acts around April!" she answered excitedly.

"You see my point."

"You guys are crazy," April said, shaking her head.

"Are they?" Joanne asked, tilting her head to one side, "I wouldn't say I know Roger the way these two do, but he seems like he feels the same way you do."

"Yes, they are," April said simply.

"Whatever," Maureen rolled her eyes, "You girls and your silly self-consciousness. Look at what I've accomplished by being up front with people I crush on."

"Which is a different guy every week," Randy pointed out, "No offense Mo, but I'm sure it's easier to be up front when you'll be on to a new guy in a few days. I liked Mark for a year and a half before I got up the courage to tell him- or rather, show him- how I feel."

"And that works for guys like Mark," Maureen shrugged, "But guys like Roger want a girl to be different. Plus, playing traditional girl gets old for guys."

"Some guys," April corrected.

"Maureen's got a point though," Joanne agreed, "You should ask Roger out."

"Well, maybe," April wavered a little, "But, I think we've exhausted this conversation. Let's… watch TV or something." The other girls agreed reluctantly, knowing that it would be no use to push the issue, and April flipped on the TV, flipping through a few channels before settling on a silent movie. The girls had fun creating their own lines for the characters until they all fell into their own deep slumbers.

**Collins' House**

The boys were sitting around Collins' living room, finishing off the pizza they had ordered earlier that night. "You know," Mark said finally, "This is the first time in a long time we've been able to have 'dude time'. No, girlfriends-"

"No sisters," Roger interrupted.

"No Maureen," Collins finished.

"Exactly," Mark nodded, "As much as I love the girls-"

"Especially my sister," Roger interrupted again. Mark just rolled his eyes.

"It's nice not to have them around for once." The rest of them nodded in agreement.

"I have to wonder what they do at these things," Benny mused.

"Talk about who they have a crush on?" Roger suggested.

"I doubt it," Mark shook his head, "That's too… I don't know 'textbook slumber party'? They probably do something wild that we couldn't even imagine."

"Like make-out?" Roger laughed, "That's something I'd pay to see."

"Roger!" the other four exclaimed.

"Get your head out of the gutter, Honey," Angelo laughed.

"I was just kidding," he admitted, "I wouldn't want to see my sister make out with another girl. It's enough I have to watch her make out with my best friend."

"I thought we were over this whole 'I hate that you're dating my sister' thing."

"I am. I was using it to make a point."

"Whatever you say."

"Guys!" Collins interrupted them, "Could you guys save this fight for another time?"

"He's right," Mark said, "We shouldn't be fighting about this."

"Yeah," Roger nodded.

"So, who does the resident self-proclaimed 'stud' have a crush on?" Collins asked, elbowing Roger playfully. He shrugged.

"You guys wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"April!" Mark mock-coughed. Collins, Benny, and Angelo laughed.

"Thanks Mark," Roger said sarcastically, smacking the back of the smaller boy's head.

"Hey, it's not like you aren't completely obvious," Mark shrugged, "I'm surprised these two haven't picked up on it by now."

"Roger acts the same way around every girl," Collins rolled his eyes, "You can't tell his feelings for one over another."

"Touché," Mark nodded.

"Are you guys done making fun of me?" Roger asked.

"Hey, better you than us," Collins responded, laughing.

"You guys suck."

**Sunday Morning**

Angelo was sitting up on Collins' love seat, looking around at everyone else. He was the first one to wake up, and he was feeling a little awkward by himself. However, as soon as he laid his head back down, Mark started to stir. He smiled.

"Good morning Mark," he said, still smiling.

"Huh? Oh, good morning," Mark replied drowsily, "Did you sleep well."

"Didn't sleep much at all I'm afraid," he shrugged, "You?"

"Did any of us sleep?" Mark laughed, "Nah, this floor is incredibly uncomfortable."

"I offered you the love seat," he reminded him.

"I know. I didn't want it."

Roger suddenly sat strait up, wide-eyed.

"Are you okay, Rog?" Mark asked, looking concerned at his friend. Roger had a recurring nightmare about his father killing Randy. Mark thought back to the first night Roger told him about it.

"_We were in the woods," Roger had said, "I got the feeling we had been forced there. And my dad…" he trailed off._

"_Take your time," Mark urged._

"_He raped her," Roger's eyes started to tear up, "Right in front of me. And then he just strangled her. When he was done, she looked so frail, and he turned to me. He looked like he was going to kill me too. That's when I wake up."_

That was two years ago, but every time Roger woke up with that look on his face, it was the same dream.

"It was the dream again," Roger nodded predictably.

"Oh Roger," Mark said comfortingly, "It's just a dream. It's just a dream." He repeated it several times for reassurance.

"I know," Roger nodded, "It still scares the fuck out of me though. I think seeing Randy dead is the worst part. I mean, I may look like a selfish idiot on the outside, but I have a soft spot when it comes to my sister."

"Okay, obviously I'm missing something," Angelo interrupted. For awhile, Mark and Roger had almost forgotten he was there for a minute.

"It's not important," Roger said unconvincingly, "It's just this stupid dream I've had a few times."

"Well, if you ever want to tell me, I'll always be willing to lend an ear."

"Thanks Angelo. I'll keep that in mind."

Collins started to stir sleepily and finally sat up, propping himself up against the arm of the sofa. "Good morning bitches," he laughed. The other three rolled their eyes.

"Collins, must you always greet us with a greeting followed by calling us bitches?" Mark asked.

"Hell yeah," Collins replied, still laughing, "It's part of my incredibly charming personality."

"Yeah," Roger said sarcastically, "That's what they call it."

"You guys are just jealous."

"Yeah, that's what they call it," Roger repeated.

"Got anything else to say, Rog?" Collins asked.

"Yeah, that's what they call it," he repeated again, smiling.

**April's House**

Randy woke herself up by falling off the bubble chair that she had apparently fallen asleep on last night, creating a very large crash. April and Joanne sat up strait, looking around wildly.

"What happened?" they asked. Both of them caught sight of Randy on the floor and started to laugh.

"It's not funny," Randy said, but she was laughing while she said it.

"Yeah, it really is," April laughed, shaking her head, "You are such a klutz."

"Yes, I know I am," Randy nodded, "As sad as this sounds, I rely on Roger most of the time to keep me from tripping over my own feet."

"Can't you rely on Mark for that now?" April asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Are you kidding me?" Randy laughed, "Mark's just as clumsy as I am. It'd be like the blind leading the blind."

"That's literally isn't it?" Maureen asked, making the other girls jump. None of them had noticed she had gotten up. "I mean, aren't both of you as blind as bats without your glasses or in your case contacts?"

"Yeah, we are," she smiled.

"Well, now that everyone's up," April suggested, "You guys want to go have breakfast?"


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N- I'm going to be fast-forwarding through time a little more often now. From now on, I'm going to put the setting in bold at the top of the chapter)

**March, the "clubhouse"**

It was a cold rainy Saturday afternoon, and the gang was as bored as possible. Mark and Randy were curled up under a blanket on the couch under the window. Randy had a box of Junior Mints in her lap, taking a few every once in awhile. Roger was sitting on the other side on the couch, rolling his eyes at the two of them every few minutes. Maureen was sitting on the counter; Joanne, Benny, and Collins were sitting on the chairs, and April was sitting cross-legged on the floor with a pad of paper and a pencil drawing something no one could see.

"Mint me," Mark said jokingly, putting his hand out in front Randy.

"Okay," Randy smiled, taking out a mint and holding it in front of his face, "Open up." Mark happily obliged and as soon as the mint was in his mouth he closed it and puckered. Randy kissed him softly.

"Hey, little sister," Roger said sharply. Randy glared at him.

"What?" she asked, trying to act angry.

"Mint me."

"Alright," Randy smiled evilly, pulling out another mint, "Open up." Roger followed her orders and as soon as he wasn't paying attention to what she was doing, Randy threw a handful of mints at him. He glared at her playfully.

"I hate you."

"Bite me."

"You're so mean to me."

"Yep." She smiled.

"Isn't she amazing?" Mark sighed, squeezing his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Not how would describe her," Roger joked.

"Thanks Roger."

"No problem _Rebecca_," Roger laughed, emphasizing Randy's real name.

"Rebecca?" April asked.

"My real name is Rebecca Andrea Davis," Randy shrugged, "Roger and I always had this thing that we wanted our names to start with the same letter, but Rebecca is too common and too girly, so he started calling me Randy when we were like four. I guess it just kind of stuck."

"Aww, that's cute," April gushed.

"I guess."

"You think everything Roger does is cute, don't you April?" Maureen asked, smiling smugly. Both April and Roger blushed, noticed each other blush, and blushed even more.

"I- I- I mean, I g-g-guess," April stammered. Randy, Maureen, and Joanne exchanged a look. So did Mark, Benny, Angelo, and Collins. Slowly, everyone realized what was going on, even Roger and April.

"April," Roger asked, "Do you l-l-like me? Like _like_ like me?"

"Well- I mean- It's like," April continued to stammer before answering directly, "Yes."

"Oh… Umm, wow," Roger was at a loss for words, "Definitely not how I pictured this moment, but do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"HELL YEAH SHE DOES!!" Collins and Maureen exclaimed. April blushed.

"GUYS!!" Mark, Randy, Angelo, Joanne, and Benny exclaimed.

"They're right though," April nodded.

"Well, don't tell us honey," Angelo smiled, "Tell Roger."

"Roger," April addressed him, "I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Awww," Maureen sighed, "How cute." Mark, who was closest to Maureen, pushed her arm lightly was a warning. She glared at him, but kept her mouth shut. Roger pulled April up off the ground and into his lap, laughing at the drawing he noticed.

"That's an uncanny likeness," he laughed, looking at Maureen.

"What is it?" Randy asked. April blushed and turned her notepad around to reveal a beautifully done caricature of Maureen. The drawing's mouth was several times larger than any other feature and it made everyone else laugh hysterically.

"You're right Rog," Randy finally managed to choke out, "It looks just like her."

"I don't see it," Maureen said, pulling out a mirror from her bag and examining her mouth, "My mouth isn't that big."

"If your appearance matched your personality," Angelo explained, "The point of a caricature is to bring out a person's worst trait- which in your case is your big mouth- and draw it physically."

"Oh," Maureen said, nodding, "I don't get it."

"Fuck Maureen," Collins said, "It's like sixth grade art. Not brain surgery."

Later that night, after everyone except for Mark, who was spending the night at the Davis' house, had gone Mark, Randy, and Roger came through the front door. They went into the kitchen to throw food wrappers away. Mr. Davis was sitting at the table with a beer in his hand, which scared the teenagers a lot.

"Roger," he said sternly, "What did I tell you to do when you came home?"

Mark, Roger, and Randy exchanged a scared look. He had never even seen Roger or Randy that day. Mark put his arm around Randy's waist, and Roger got really close to them and murmured, "Get out of here."

Randy stood her ground, and Mark tightened his grip on her.

"Roger!" he said louder, "What did I tell you to do when you got home?"

"You didn't tell me to do anything," Roger almost whispered.

"Speak up boy!" Mr. Davis shouted.

"You didn't tell me to do anything," Roger repeated at a normal, even, tone.

"Don't you sass me!" Mr. Davis grabbed Randy's wrist and yanked her away from Mark's arms. _Oh god_ Mark thought, eyes widening _please don't hurt her. Please, please don't hurt her. _He could tell Roger was thinking the same thing.

"Maybe this will teach you some manners," he grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter and held it to Randy's throat.

Before anyone could really register what was going on. Roger had lunged at Mr. Davis and pried the knife from his hand, handing it to Randy before pushing her away from the situation. Mark took her in his arms and buried his head in her hair while they watched in fear. The man and the boy struggled for awhile before Roger kicked his father between the legs. "Don't you ever lay a hand on my sister _ever_ again!" he hissed, turning on his heels and heading for the stairs. Mark and Randy followed him. When they were at the top of the stairs, Roger pulled Randy into a tight embrace. It was the first time Mark had ever seen him actually cry with and not try to hide it.

"Randy, I'm so sorry. I'll make sure you never have to go through that again."

"Roger, don't worry about it. You always got the worst of it. Do you think he'd ever actually kill me?"

Roger's jaw tightened, and Mark could tell he was thinking about the dream and how realistic the possibility was.

"Dad's psychotic Randy," he muttered shaking his head, "And we're getting out of here." He dropped his voice even lower so that Mark had to lean in to hear. "Mark, your parents' offer still stands, right? Randy and I can still come to stay with you?" Mark nodded. "Okay, Randy, I want you to go into your room and pack up your clothes and anything else that's really valuable to you. Tonight around midnight, sneak out your window the way you used to when we were younger. Mark and I will meet you out in the front yard. We're getting out of here."

(A/N- alright, I know from past experiences that my chapters dealing with abuse haven't been the most fondly received. I would write it out, but it's important to the plot later. Now you've read the chapter. Click the review button!!)


	14. Chapter 14

**11:55, outside the Davis' house**

Mark and Roger were standing out in front, staring at Randy's window. Her light flipped on and they saw her face peer through the window. Even at a distance, her smile melted Mark's heart. He watched her window open and a large duffle bag get tossed out. Then she climbed out and down the lattice and ivy that crawled up the wall. She picked up her bag, checked the scene to make sure no one else was watching, and ran over to the boys, strait into Mark's arms.

"I can't believe we're finally getting out of here," she whispered. Mark nodded and put a hand on the back of her head, pulling her closer.

"Guys!" Roger hissed, "You guys can get cozy later. Let's get out of here first." The two nodded and followed Roger down the street. Inside the Cohen's house, Mrs. Cohen was knitting something that may have been a sweater or a scarf. It was hard to tell. Mr. Cohen was sitting in the reclining chair Maureen often occupied when the kids took over the house, reading a book. Randy breathed a sigh. This was the normal suburban family scene she had always imagined. She just hoped they would accept her.

"Mom?" Mark asked, "Remember you said Roger and Randy could stay here anytime?"

"Yeah," Mrs. Cohen looked up, concerned, "I thought you were staying over there tonight, though."

"I was, but we need to tell you something."

After a good hour and a half of explaining what the Davis kids considered "normal family life," Mr. and Mrs. Cohen looked even more concerned. "Well, we can't let this go on," Mr. Cohen said decidedly, "Roger, your father needs to be stopped. I'm calling the police in the morning. For tonight though, Roger can stay in Mark's room with him, and Randy can stay in Cindy's old room. Go up and get some sleep."

Up in the hallway, Randy threw herself into Mark's arms, her eyes full of tears. "W-w-we owe y-y-y-you guys so m-m-much," she stammered.

"Randy, give it a rest," Roger murmured, "Quit with the melodramatics."

"Sh-shut up Roger," she snapped, "I'm just so grateful that we got out of there."

"We're not completely out of the woods yet," he reminded her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Give it a little while. I want to be sure we won't go back there."

"Way to be pessimistic, Rog," Mark shook his head.

"Not pessimistic," Roger corrected him, "Just realistic."

"Well, let's get some sleep. We can talk tomorrow."

"Alright, good night boys," Randy smiled, kissing Mark goodnight and giving Roger a quick hug before disappearing into Cindy's old room. Roger and Mark exchanged a concerned look before shrugging and going into Mark's room.

By the time Monday rolled around, Mr. Davis was in prison on suspicion of child abuse, Mrs. Davis was ordered into rehab for an alcohol problem, and Roger and Randy were entrusted to the care of Mr. and Mrs. Cohen. The three teens walked onto the school lawn and to the oak tree that was just beginning to grow leaves. Maureen, April, Angel, and Collins were already there. Judging by the sympathetic expressions on their faces, they knew what had happened over the weekend.

When they were close, April ran forward and embraced Roger while the other three crowded around Randy, conveying their sympathy.

"I can't believe you never told us," Maureen cooed, "I mean, we've know each other forever, and this is huge."

"Sorry Mo," Randy said, unemotional, "It was just sort of private. I'm just glad it's over."

"Well, we're all here for you guys," Angel said consolingly.

"Thanks Angelo," Randy smiled, "It means so much to hear you say that. A lot of people are going to think we're weird now that this is out there."

"People need to mind their own business," Collins shook his head, "What should they care about what's going on in your family?"

"They shouldn't, but they do."

"Well, people may not know yet," Angelo said hopefully, "I mean, the only reason I know is because Collins told me."

"I found out from Joanne," Collins shrugged.

"What about me?" Joanne, who had just been dropped off by her parents, asked from behind everyone.

"We were just talking about Roger and Randy's situation," Collins explained, "And how we found out."

"Well, I found out from Mo."

"April told me over the phone."

"And I told April," Roger finished, "So everyone's accounted for."

"No one told Benny?" Mark laughed.

"Who cares?" Maureen replied, "It's none of his business anyway."

"I think he'll figure out eventually."

"Let him figure it out by himself then," Randy shrugged, "I don't want to tell him."

"Agreed," Roger nodded, "Why does he have to be a part of this."

"Okay," Mark shook his head, kissing Randy's forehead, "Whatever you want."

"Thanks."

The school bell rang, and the group parted ways, each heading for their homerooms. Mark, Randy, and Joanne walked together, Roger and April went in the other direction, Collins and Angelo walked with Mark, Randy, and Joanne a ways before breaking off to got to their own homeroom, and Maureen was left on her own.

In the honors mixed homeroom, it was obvious that people knew about what happened to the Davis family over the weekend, and it was getting harder and harder for Randy to ignore the pointed stares and whispered gossip. Mark and Joanne watched her anxiously as she clenched and unclenched her teeth and knuckles. "They don't know the whole story," Mark reminded her, "Who knows how the story's been twisted."

"I know," she sighed, aggravated, "The thing is: I'm sure someone said that this was my or Roger's fault. I just want to know what people are saying."

"No one's going to tell any of us," Joanne rolled her eyes, "Everyone knows how close we all are."

"She's right," Mark shrugged. He put a consoling arm around her shoulder. "Not that it makes it any better."

In the music room, Roger was standing with his fist about half an inch away from a junior named Craig's nose. April and one of Craig's friends were trying to pull the two apart.

"Roger," April whined, tugging at his arm, "It's not worth it. He's not worth it."

Roger wasn't paying attention to her. "What did you say about my sister?" he yelled at Craig.

"I said she's a whore," Craig sneered, "Sleeping with her own father."

There was a crash as Roger's fist collided with Craig's nose and Craig was knocked to the ground. Roger shook his aching hand.

"For the record, Randy's still a virgin. And as sick as my dad is, he only beat me and held a knife to her once. He wasn't a pedophile."

Just then, the teacher burst through the door and saw Craig on the ground. To spare the boring details, Roger ended up with a week's detention.

After school, Mark, Randy, Angelo, and April sat under the oak tree discussing their days. Randy's face was tear stained after people stuck notes to her locker that read "slut", "whore", and several other nasty names. Mark was speechless at how much the story had been changed, having finally coaxed it out of cheerleader and family friend, Nannette Himmelfarb. It didn't make any sense, but of course, he might have just thought that because he witnessed it and had one of few actual accounts of what happened.

"I just can't believe how much people have blown this up," April said, shaking her head sadly, "I mean, on a normal day Randy might get noticed for her looks, or Roger for his voice, but most days, both of you go around school and get noticed by no one besides us. Now because you have some devastating family issue, you're front page news worthy material?"

"People need someone to pick on," Mark shrugged, "Makes them feel better about their own lives."

"And no one understands what's actually going on," Randy continued, "It was more than just the one night. Roger was constantly taking this. Saturday night just sent him over the edge, I guess."

"You know why it did, don't you Randy?" Mark asked. Randy just stared at him, confused. "It sent him over the edge because your dad put you in danger. You know as well as I do that you're his only biological relative that he considers family. He didn't want to lose you."

"Is that what Roger's nightmare was about?" Angelo asked, "Something about losing Randy?" Mark nodded. "Never did I think I'd see the day when Roger would show that much compassion for another person."

"He's not self-centered," Mark defended his friend, "Far from it. But he's not the type to show compassion for everyone. He has a hard shell."

Another tear fell from Randy's eyes, and she buried her head in Mark's shoulder. April and Angelo grimaced, shaking their heads sympathetically at the poor girl. Only Mark's expression was hard to read. On one hand, he wanted to be strong to help his best friend and his girlfriend get through this. On the other, he wanted to cry as hard as Randy because it hurt him to see them go through this.

Was this the way Roger felt everyday? Caught between not wanting to seem emotionless and the fear of getting burned?


	15. Chapter 15

**June, School**

Things had nearly died down since everything happened with the Davis'. Every once in awhile, someone would try to make a joke, but everyone had gotten tired of them and Roger and Randy had learned to shrug it off. After awhile, people seemed to all but forget the story.

It was the last day of school, and everyone was already counting down the time, even though there was still a half hour left. Randy and Angelo were in music class, exchanging glances every once in awhile and staring at the clock. Maureen and Collins never told them what the plan was for the end of the year prank, but they were running out of time.

They jumped a little when the fire alarm went off, but they had been on edge for awhile and this was kind of a let-down. They were actually surprised when the sprinkler system went off though. The fire alarm was easy enough to do. Pull the handle. But the sprinkler system only went off when the smoke detectors picked something up.

The teens got outside the school, soaking wet. After the teacher did a quick head count, they snuck away to where they saw Maureen and Collins talking quietly. "Great job," Randy laughed. They nodded. Mark and Roger joined them next.

"Thank you for getting us out of there," Roger said, obviously relieved, "I swear if I had to listen to another one of Ms. Pascal's summer romance stories I was going to explode."

"It's no wonder she was never married," Mark grumbled. Everyone laughed. Joanne, Benny, and April finally caught up with the group.

"Good timing," April sighed, "Just as Mr. Vega was going to give us an oral pop quiz."

"On the last day?" Angelo asked. April nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Well, how did you guys do it?" Joanne asked, "The sprinklers, I mean."

"Oh, it was easy enough," Maureen shrugged, "A match under the sensor in the girls' locker room."

"I thought you two were in Science," Roger laughed.

"We were. I asked for a bathroom pass."

"Don't you think someone will suspect you?"

"I don't think I was the only one out of class at the time."

"Good point."

After it had been clarified that it was in fact a false alarm, the students were ushered back to their classes with twenty minutes left. Mark and Roger went back to Art and passing notes making fun Ms. Pascal. Collins and Maureen went back to Science, just to be bored now that their prank was finished. Joanne, April, and Benny went back to History, praying that Mr. Vega had forgotten about the little quiz he had planned to give them. And Angelo and Randy went back to their music class, where the teacher was nowhere to be found. After exchanging a few confused glances with his classmates, Angelo picked up the drumsticks and started playing. Randy smiled and picked up one of the guitars, listening to him for a few measures before playing a happy melody to which she sung along a little. It wasn't long before the entire class was in on it, singing along or playing another instrument. Everyone laughing.

The teacher burst in with an angry look on his face, causing the class to fall silent. He took a deep breath and stepped up onto the raised platform in the front of the room. "Now," he said sternly, "I don't know which one of you started this. Though I have my suspicions." That was accompanied by a glare shot directly at Angelo and Randy, who immediately started giggling. "But whoever it was just bought you all fifteen minutes of absolute silence." The class groaned, but followed instructions. Randy pulled out a notebook and started to write something. When pulled away from her work by Angelo's curious gaze, she shrugged and handed him the paper. It was a love song written out and rewritten.

_**Love Heals**_

_Like a breath of midnight air_

_Like a lighthouse _

_Like a prayer_

_Like the flicker _

_And the flare_

_The sky reveals_

_Like a walk along the shore_

_That you've walked a thousand times before_

_Like the ocean's roar_

_Love Heals_

_There are those who shield their hearts_

_Those who quit before they start_

_Who've frozen up the part of them that feels_

_In the dark_

_They've lost their sight_

_Like a ship without a star in the night_

_Better hold on tight_

That's as far as she had gotten. Angelo looked up and smiled at her before scrawling a note in the margins.

_**This is adorable. For Mark?**_

Randy read the note and smiled before turning the page and scribbling out a reply.

_Yeah, if I ever finish it._

_**I don't think you'll have a problem with that.**_

_You'd be surprised._

In every class, people stared at the clock and counted down the last ten seconds, much to most of the teachers' dismay.

Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven… Six… Five… Four… Three… Two… One… _Brrrrriiiiiinnnng! _

There was a loud cheer as everyone in the school rushed out of their classes to meet up with their friends. Angelo and Randy were the first to reach the oak tree. Maureen and Collins were next, and then Mark and Roger.

"Hey guys," Randy said excitedly when Mark and Roger joined them, hugging Roger and kissing Mark, "How was your guys' last twenty minutes of sophomore year?"

"It was fine," they said in unison, "Yours?"

"Well, we got our class in trouble."

"You got in trouble with Mr. Rapp?" Roger asked, laughing, "How'd you manage that?"

"Getting the whole class in on a spontaneous performance."

"Nice."

"You guys didn't get yourselves in too much trouble, I hope," Maureen chimed in.

"Of course not," Randy assured, "Just fifteen minutes of complete silence. Kind of third grade punishment, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey everyone!" April exclaimed, bouncing up behind them and kissing Roger on the cheek. Joanne and Benny followed close behind her.

"Hi April," everyone else said in unison, "Hi Jo. Hi Benny."

"Hi," Joanne and Benny waved.

"Well, we're upperclassmen now," Collins said happily, "All except Randy, that is."

"And I get the feeling I'm going to get this rubbed in my face a lot," Randy rolled her eyes and laughed, elbowing Roger playfully.

The walk to the Cohens' house was filled with happy chatter about how to best spend their summer. The Davis' house was visible from the Cohens', and when the group was standing outside, Randy couldn't help but notice the figure standing in the front yard.

"Roger," she murmured, a look of fear spread across her face. Roger looked at her curiously, but then turned to see what she was talking about. Mr. Davis was standing in front of the house.

"Shit," he whispered, "What's he doing out? The trial isn't supposed to start for another couple weeks."

"Mom got out of rehab yesterday, didn't she?"

"I think so."

"She must have posted bail money," Mark added, shaking his head, "It's the only way."

"Well, let's go inside before he-" Randy began.

"Roger!" Mr. Davis called from down the street, "Randy!"

Too late.


	16. Chapter 16

"Let's get out of here," Benny suggested.

"It's too late," Roger replied, "He already saw us."

"I didn't mean you. I meant us."

"Well, you guys go. Randy, that includes you."

"Roger, I'm not going anywhere," Randy said decisively. Roger stared at her for a moment, but shook his head and stayed silent. Maureen, Benny, Collins, Angelo, and Joanne backed into the house, leaving Mark, Randy, Roger, and April standing in the driveway. Mr. Davis had now reached the group of teens and was slightly confused by April standing with as much anger in her eyes as the rest of them.

"Who called the cops?" he asked blankly.

"Mr. Cohen," Roger replied, "We told him everything."

"What do you consider everything?"

"That mom was almost always drunk. That you were constantly beating me. And of course, that you almost killed Randy that night."

"It's called discipline, Rog."

"It's called illegal, Michael."

Mr. Davis raised his hand as if he were going to hit Roger, but he looked around and thought better of it. "Now listen here, kid. I am your father and you will treat me with respect."

"We'll treat you with respect when you earn it," Randy piped up.

"Randy," Roger warned, "Just stay out of this."

"No, I will not stay out of this. It involves me too, Roger."

"I know that."

"Kids," Mr. Davis snarled, "You are to be home at seven o'clock. No later."

"We're not going home," Roger informed him simply, "I would sooner throw myself in front of a bus."

Suddenly, the front door opened and Mrs. Cohen rushed out. "What's going on out here?" she questioned.

"Oh, nothing Elizabeth," Mr. Davis smiled, "I just came to tell my kids what time to come home."

"That's not going to happen," Mrs. Cohen shook her head, "The court has entrusted Roger and Randy's care to my husband and myself. I will never let you lay a hand on these kids again."

"Since when do you have a say in where my kids go?"

"I just told you. Their care and wellbeing is now my responsibility. And I must say, I don't know how you could have harmed such lovely kids."

"Lovely isn't term I'd use to describe these brats."

"Just get out of here Michael. We'll see you at the trial."

Mr. Davis rolled his eyes, but didn't say a word as he turned on his heel and walked briskly back down the street to his own house. Randy sighed and shook her head, turning towards Mark. Mrs. Cohen again disappeared into the house. Roger just stood in the middle of the driveway, staring stonily back down the street, and April fearfully tugged at his wrist.

"Rog," she said, still pulling though it seemed to have no effect on the wanna-be rocker, "Let's just go back inside."

"Yeah," Mark agreed, "More harm then good could possibly come from standing out here."

Roger didn't budge. Mark and April exchanged a helpless glance and looked at Randy for a thought. Randy shrugged.

"Roger," she said softly, stepping in front of him so he couldn't help but look at her, "The only thing us standing here could possibly do is tempt him to come back."

"You three go inside," he said finally, "I want him to come back. I want a chance to handle him alone."

"No!" the three others exclaimed in unison.

"What does that prove, Rog?" Mark asked.

"Do you have a death wish?" April added.

"You've done some stupid stuff, but this takes the cake," Randy finished. Roger's eyes finally strayed from the house down the street and snapped back to his sister. He couldn't help but crack a smile.

"I'm sure I've done worse," he assured her, "Remember the time I almost jumped off the roof-"

"-Trying to convince Randy you were Superman," Mark finished, laughing, "That was hilarious."

"Oh my god," April laughed, "You really did that?"

"He's done a lot of stupid stuff," Randy confirmed, unnoticeably pushing Roger towards the house.

"Most of the time you two were with me," Roger reminded her and Mark, "How come you smart people didn't stop me?"

Mark and Randy looked from Roger to each other, then back to Roger before shrugging and laughing "It was funnier to see you mess up," in unison.

"Of course," he answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "You guys get some sort of sick satisfaction from making me look like an idiot."

"Now where have I heard that before?" Randy laughed, elbowing Mark playfully.

"We spend way too much time together," he nodded.

"Well, we're all staying here tonight, aren't we?" April asked.

"Yeah, everyone except for Benny." They all were thinking the same thing, though none of them vocalized it. Benny almost never wanted to be around them anymore unless it was beneficial to him or he was really bored. They knew, though maybe not how soon, their ties with him would be severed.

Angelo suddenly came out the front door. "Hey guys," he said, holding out the keys to Joanne's car that she had left over at the Cohen's that morning (only juniors and seniors were allowed to use the school parking lot) because she knew they would need it, "My mom called. Locked herself out again. I'm going to go let her back in. I'll be back in a little bit, okay?" The other four nodded, and Angelo continued walking towards the car. When he reached the door, he turned back towards them. "Someone wanna come with?" he asked, "I hate being in the car alone. It's so quiet, even with the radio on."

"Sure, I'll come," Randy obliged, bouncing over to the passenger side door, "We'll be back in a little bit."

Roger, April, and Mark waved as Randy and Angelo backed out of the driveway. When they were gone, Mark and Roger looked at each other. "They're getting to be closer friends then Randy and Maureen," Roger observed.

"Randy and Maureen were never that close," Mark replied, "Now tell me they're getting closer than you and I, and I might have a problem."

In the car, Angelo's favorite song came on and he turned it up as far as the radio would allow, both of them laughing. When the song was over, Randy returned the volume to normal and giggled, "I don't think I'll ever get my hearing back."

"It always comes back eventually."

Angelo turned the corner and went down aways before turning into a driveway where there was a woman standing in front of the door. Angelo hopped out of the car and ran up to her. "Mama!" he exclaimed. Randy laughed, having gotten out and was leaning on the hood of the car.

"Angelo!" the woman greeted. She caught sight of Randy and looked at her suspiciously before asking something in rapid Spanish. Angelo just laughed and shook his head, taking a set of keys out of his pocket and opening the door. The woman thanked him and gave him a hug, then gestured to Randy and asked Angelo a question. He nodded and called to her.

"She wants to know if you'll come inside for a little bit."

"Oh, sure," Randy smiled and joined the two into the house.

The house itself wasn't huge, but it was cozy. The first thing you saw was the staircase leading up to the upper level. To the side of that was a hallway branching off into the living room before continuing into the kitchen/dining room. Angelo motioned for Randy to follow him upstairs.

"Sorry about my mom," he laughed, "She thought you and I were-"

"Together?" Randy finished. He nodded.

"Yeah, but told her you were just a friend."

Angelo led her into his room and gestured to the "grandness". "Well, this is where I spend most of my time when I'm not with you guys," he sighed. She nodded.

"It's nice," she said, a little spaced out as her eyes took in the scene. She had predicted the bit of clutter, the huge bookshelf, and the drum set in the corner. She hadn't however predicted the black wig in the corner. Most definitely a female wig.

She didn't want to pry, so she didn't ask about it, but he must have seen her eyes linger on it. "You can ask if you want to," he laughed, "I'm not really ashamed of it."

"Okay then, why the wig?"

"I'm into that kind of stuff," he shrugged, "Female hair, dresses, high heels, all that jazz."

"So, like a drag queen?" Randy asked. He just stared at her in disbelief. "Yes," she answered his unspoken question, "I know what they are. I didn't have that much of a sheltered life." He laughed. "Well, do I get to see how it looks?"

"Of course, if you want." He crossed the room and slipped the wig onto his head, turning around and striking a pose. She laughed and clapped.

"You look really good as a girl," she said honestly.

"Thanks."

"Why keep it a secret, then? I mean, it's the era of acceptance. Everyone's doing something different nowadays."

"Not in Scarsdale. I think I'd get worse treatment then I do now."

"Really? Is it that bad?"

"Well, I mean, not when I'm in a class with you or any of the others, but when I'm away from you guys… well, teenagers are cruel."

"You can say that again," she nodded.

"Hey Randy?" he asked, "Do you think Collins might… you know…"

"Be gay and have a crush on you?" she prompted. He nodded bashfully. "I think anything's possible."

"Optimistic," he smiled, "One of your more endearing qualities." He took off the wig and replaced it on its stand. When he turned around, he held out a pack of gum to her. "Want a piece?"

"Sure," she took one gratefully and popped a piece in her mouth. "You know," she laughed, "We should probably get going. If we're gone much longer, Roger might send a search party."

"Wouldn't put it past him," he agreed, "Let's go."


	17. Chapter 17

(A/N- Major props go out to Rogersgirl224 for this chapter. I really liked the idea. Naturally, without going into detail, he it goes.)

"Give me some credit, Rog," Randy whined. Almost two weeks had passed since school let out for summer, and Randy and Roger had taken up jogging together every morning to let out their nerves about the impending trial, which was now less than two weeks away. Unfortunately for Randy, Roger had gotten sick and wasn't too keen on her going out by herself. "I'm a big girl now," she argued, "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can," he sighed.

"So why don't you want me going by myself? Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you," he replied pointedly, "I don't trust him." Roger had long since given up referring to his father as having an actual identity and instead started using pronouns (usually followed by a long string of curse words ending in fucking bastard).

"I'll be fine Roger," she assured him, rolling her eyes.

"I don't want you to go."

"I don't give a damn."

"I swear, if you so much as take a step out that door I'll-"

"-You'll what?" she cut him off, "I'm not afraid of you."

"Randy, just please-" he was cut off again by the front door slamming shut. Mark emerged from the basement, where he had been trying to avoid the argument.

"I take it she left," he said blankly.

"Yeah, she left," Roger sighed, shaking his head, "I'm worried about her Mark."

"I know you are," Mark nodded knowingly.

Outside, nearly a half hour later, Randy (who had gone around the block) was passing her former residence. Oddly enough, she felt as if someone was staring at her. She glanced over her shoulder. No one was there, so she shrugged and tried to continue on her way.

That's when he attacked her.

It was a man, at least twice her size, tackled her and pulled her into the house. Needless to say, she didn't have to think much to realize it was her father. _Oh my god _she thought frantically _oh my fucking god._

Another half hour later, she was back out on the street. She felt used and scared and filthy. And how was she supposed to explain how long it took her to the others? She fought back the tears and took the few remaining steps back to her new home, where Roger and Mark were waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" Roger asked in a monotone voice. On the outside, she looked calm and collected, though maybe a little irritated. On the inside, however, she was panicking.

"I stopped to help Mrs. Marquez," she lied, "Did you know her daughter and granddaughter moved in with her?" That, at least, was something she knew was true.

"Really?" Mark asked, faking an interest in the old lady down the street to avoid another argument between the two, "How old is her granddaughter?"

"Mark," Roger said in a warning tone.

"Really, I'm fine Roger. I'm just going to… go upstairs and lie down." She rushed upstairs, but instead of going to her room, she went into the bathroom, kneeling in front of the toilet.

In the days that were to come, Roger and Mark noticed a radical change in Randy's behavior. She spent a lot of time by herself, and even when she was with them, she wasn't the happy peppy girl they were used to. She was quiet, less willing to laugh, and every time Mark got close to her or put his arm around her, she would squirm away. Roger's concern grew even greater for his little sister, and he took to ignoring almost everyone else trying to get her to tell him what was wrong.

The day the trial began couldn't come soon enough. The weather that day definitely matched the mood of the three teens standing outside the courthouse. Randy stood between Mark and Roger, nervously shifting her weight nervously from one foot to the other and biting her nails. Roger's eyes were intent on her for a few moments. He had just realized that, though for the past few days it had been incredibly warm, she had always worn long sleeves. This was uncharacteristic of her. After what seemed like an eternity, he grasped her wrist and pulled it away from her mouth, his mind registering how she winced in pain when he did so. He raised an eyebrow at her and pulled the sleeve of her shirt so that it exposed the skin of her wrist, revealing several long red gashes.

"What the fuck Randy?" he nearly shouted. Mark, who had just gotten a full glance at the damage, gasped in horror. "What the hell would drive you to do that?"

Randy, who had suddenly taken an extreme interest in the ground in front of her, shook her head sadly. "You wouldn't understand."

"I'd probably understand better than anyone else you could possibly tell, if you'd just clue me in. Randy, we're in this together. The only way this is ever going to work is if you tell me what's wrong."

Though Mark knew that the gesture would probably result in Randy just moving further away from him, he put a consoling hand on the small of her back. "Honey," he murmured, "We just want to help. What's wrong?"

As predicted, she took a step towards Roger and shrugged his hand away. A few months ago, in what seemed like a different life, he might have thought he had done something wrong, but since Mr. Davis was arrested he had grown used to Randy shrugging away some physical contact when she was thinking about her past. Recently however, she did this every time he tried to touch her. "I just said, you wouldn't understand."

The boys exchanged a glance. Surely there had to be some way to get through to her. If they couldn't, they knew what would happen. She would… they couldn't even bring themselves to think the words commit suicide, though they knew that's the road she was headed down. Even her body seemed to know it. Though she had always been petite, she was at least a healthy size. Now, it was a wonder the warm breeze didn't knock her over. _She hasn't been eating _Mark thought with a scare. It was normal for the girl to spend the night at Maureen, April, or Joanne's house, and when she was home, she never seemed to be hungry. Only now was he actually registering this though. It just couldn't be happening. Not to her.

He and Roger were both about to say something, but Mrs. Cohen came out of the courthouse and looked them all over. "It's time," she said simply, "We're starting." Everyone took a deep breath and followed her back into the building, anticipation building quickly.


	18. Chapter 18

(A/N- I tried to write the trial a million times, but I couldn't do it justice, so I had to skip to the end of it. Sorry for that.)

The trial lasted three days. On the final day, when the jury was sent to come to a verdict, Roger, Randy, and Mark, joined Maureen, Joanne, Collins, April, Angelo, and Benny to calm their nerves. Randy, who despite Mark and Roger's constant nagging hadn't told them what her problem was, was wearing a long sleeved white blouse which concealed a few new long scratches across her wrist. Mark knew this, but didn't know of anyway to help, and Roger was completely oblivious. "Oh dear," Randy said softly albeit anxiously, "I just want this to end."

"Unless they find him innocent," Mark corrected.

"They can't," Joanne shook her head, "I heard all the facts myself, and you guys had a sound case. It'll be a hung jury if anyone thinks that man's innocent."

"I hope you're right," Mark shook his head sadly. Randy excused herself momentarily and Mark's eyes trailed after her. "She hasn't been herself lately," he said to no one in particular, "I just wish we could figure out what's wrong with her."

"Maybe she'll tell you when this is all over," April suggested, "You know this has been so stressful for her, and no one should ever be put through what her and Roger were put through."

"That's true, but still. She's hidden very little from me, and nothing from Roger. What could have changed?"

"A lot of things," Maureen admitted, "You have to understand, she blames herself for what's going on."

"That's bullshit Mo," Roger shook his head, "She's smarter than that."

"But she's got a hyperactive conscience."

"Well, I don't believe it."

"You don't have to, but I'm pretty sure that's it."

The teens looked up at the sound of the jury reentering the room. The nerves mounted, and everyone took seats again, Randy rejoining them. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked.

"Yes your honor," the foreman replied, "We, the jury, find the defendant, Micheal Davis, guilty on the charge of child abuse." Roger, Randy, and Mark stood up excitedly, Randy wrapping her arms around Roger's neck and then turning to Mark and hugging him as well. All three of them had tears in their eyes.

"I told you," Joanne pointed out, laughing, "There was no possible way to find that man innocent."

"Yes," Mark agreed, "You did indeed tell us."

"You know," Maureen exclaimed, her tone indicating she was about to suggest an activity for the group, "We should all have a slumber party tonight! A celebration, you know?"

"I'm game," Angelo agreed, "But where?"

"I could ask if you guys could stay at our house," Mark suggested, "Usually, my parents are the coolest about this last minute stuff."

"Good point," April nodded.

A few hours later, the teens had set up nine sleeping bags and were lounging comfortably. Despite Mark's hopes, Randy was still withdrawn from the rest of them, though she was smiling a little bit more and every once in awhile she'd make a comment.

Finally, after working up his nerves, he went over to her and leaned down. "Can we talk?" he asked her quietly. She looked at him speechlessly for a moment and then nodded. He smiled and took a gentle hold on her wrist. She jumped a little at this but put up no resistance as he led her up to his room and shut the door. Now, under normal circumstances, this might have made a girl uncomfortable, but this had become somewhat of a normality when the two needed to talk privately. There was simply no other place that they wouldn't be overheard.

For awhile, the two of them sat in mildly uncomfortable silence while Mark tried to figure out what he was going to say to her. "I suppose you want to know what my deal is?" Randy prompted quietly. He looked at her curiously and nodded.

"I just want to make sure you're okay. This just seems so unlike you."

"It's just… I said it before, you and Roger wouldn't understand."

"Damn right we won't if you don't give us a clue." He very nearly lost his temper with her, which was something that he never did, but he noticed something before he went off on her. Though her eyes were averted, she couldn't hide the tears that had slowly begun to track down her cheeks. His gaze softened and he crossed the room, sat down on the bed, and put an arm around her shoulders. Surprisingly, she didn't squirm away, but scooted closer to him, nuzzling into his side. He reached his other hand around and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Just take your time," he urged. She nodded and they sat there for several long moments before she lifted her head and looked him in the eye.

"He raped me," she said, swallowing another wave of tears, "That day I was so mad at Roger and I went out running by myself."

"Oh… my… god." It wasn't the most comforting thing he could say, but it was the only thing he could think of. Tears welled in his eyes, and he pulled Randy closer, painfully aware that his shoulder was now stained with her tears.

They remained like that for what seemed like a lifetime. Finally, Randy's sobs died down and Mark finally got up the nerve to look her in the face again. She lifted her head to look him in the eye, and he nearly broke down crying again. "Honey," he managed to choke out, placing a comforting hand under her chin, "Everything's going to be okay. We'll get through this." _That man better stay in jail as long as he can. Roger will kill him the second he gets out after he hears this, and I'll help him. _


	19. Chapter 19

(A/N- Ok, I'm not dead. I'm here. I just had a lot of stuff going on the past few months. But I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you guys like it)

After a few minutes, Mark and Randy rejoined the group in the basement. Randy's face was still stained with tears, and it sent an alarming wave around her friends. Mark pulled her sleeping bag closer to the rest of the group, but she still sat cuddled up to him. It felt right again that she wasn't pushing him away, but at the same time, he saw the pained look on her face. It seemed like it was burning her to be in contact with him. He knew it would just take time for her to be okay with him touching her again.

Roger felt, as he rarely did at this point, like Mark and Randy were keeping something from him, but he didn't want to call attention to it. For the time being, Randy was happy and interacting with the rest of them. That satisfied him. It also helped that Mark nodded at him in a silent agreement to tell him what had happened in the bedroom.

The others kept talking as though nothing had happened, but Randy noticed that one of them would give her a nervous glance every once in awhile. She laughed, which startled everyone more.

"Did she just laugh?" Maureen asked, mouth hanging open.

"I'm pretty sure she did," Collins responded.

"Well," April added, "None of us has heard her laugh in so long. I could hardly remember what it sounded like."

Randy rolled her eyes and smiled mysteriously. "Something made me realize that my reasons for being sad weren't as great as the ones for being happy," she said as she pulled Mark's arm tighter around her.

"You got that right," Collins laughed, crossing the basement and wrapping the couple in his arms, "We're always going to be around to make you smile… even when you don't want us to."

The whole group joined in on the laughter and everyone gathered in a group hug. For a short while, everyone just seemed to freeze like that. It wasn't until Randy was gasping for air that they released their grip on her, still smiling. Randy's eyes welled with tears again, but they were tears of joy rather than fear or regret. Mark laughed at her gently, wiping the tears away.

"You're amazing," he whispered to her after he was sure almost everyone had looked away. He kissed her forehead gently, and she blushed a violent red.

"Nah," she laughed quietly.

"Yeah," he smiled back at her. She rolled her eyes and leaned back again. After a couple minutes, she had fallen into a light sleep.

She hadn't realized how long it had been since her dreams weren't plagued by her reality. For the first time in months she had actually gotten a decent amount of sleep. When she awoke, she kept her eyes closed. She could hear the others talking, and the subject was predictable.

"Mark," Maureen whined, "What's been eating her lately? You have to tell us at some point."

"It's not right," Mark responded, his voice softer than hers. It was obvious that he was making more of an effort to make sure the girl in his arms didn't stir. Even with her eyes closed, Randy could tell Mark was looking at her.

"Maureen, drop it," came Roger's monotonous reply, "It's their business. Obviously Randy doesn't want you to know just yet." There was a murmur of agreement throughout the groups and Maureen was silenced. Randy took that as her cue to stir, opening her eyes up towards Mark's face. He smiled down at her gently.

"Good morning baby," he laughed. Her eyes opened wider and she sat up, looking directly out the window, which barely saw over the grass in the front yard. Sure enough, it looked to be about sunrise.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"Had to have been about twelve hours," Roger answered, "It's eight am now."

"Wow," she yawned and stretched, "I didn't think I slept that long."

"You were tired," Mark pointed out softly. Randy rolled her eyes.

"I know. I just didn't think that I was _that_ tired."

Later that day, after the others had gone home, Mark was sitting with Randy on his lap, and Roger was sitting across from them. Mark was slightly surprised that Roger hadn't made a sarcastic comment about them, but he realized that Roger kept giving the couple worried glances, and he realized that his best friend still had no clue what happened between Randy and Mr. Davis.

"So," he began awkwardly, "About what Randy and I were talking about last night-"

She cut him off. "Dad raped me Roger," she said flatly, "When he was out on parole and I went running by myself. He pulled me off the street."

The expression on Roger's face was easy to read. He was furious. After a few moments he said, "I'm going to kill that fucking bastard." The other two said nothing. What was there to say? They couldn't talk him out of it, and they didn't want to, but there was nothing they could do while Mr. Davis was in prison. For now, all they could do was wait.

(Okay, I know it's short and it was a long wait for nothing. But I promise you'll love the next chapter, which will be up shortly.)


End file.
